Before High School
by BlondeKatniss
Summary: I know there is a lot of Hunger Games modern day fanfics of the Hunger Games characters in High School, but what about before that? Welcome to Panem Middle School. This is the Class of 2014.
1. Welcome

**HELLO UNICORN FLOWER CHILDREN! I WAS BORED BECAUSE MY SCHOOL IS OUT FOR THE SUMMER SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A STORY WITH THE HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS IN MY GRADE :) YEAH!**

**BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE!**

* * *

"I'll have the strawberry-cheesecake ice-cream, please." Prim asks with her nose pressed against the glass ice-cream display case.

"Vanilla, please." I say to the Baskin Robbins employee with a name tag that reads Portia. She scoops up the ice-cream into the sugar cones and I pay for them. When we get back on the street, Prim grabs my hand and slowly licks her ice-cream. "Who knew that strawberry-cheesecake ice-cream existed?"

"I did." Prim licks her ice-cream thoughtfully. "It's my favorite now."

"Hm... I like vanilla." I say. It's just one flavor all the way through. It never changes. It's been my favoite since forever. Prim's favorite ice-cream changes everyday when we stop at Baskin Robbins after school.

"It's boring. Not very flavor-a-full," Prim tells me.

"Flavor-a-full?" I laugh. "That's not a word."

"Yeah it is! When we had Language Arts, we had to describe our favorite food. Mine was lasagna. The boy I sit next to, Rory, put cake and said it was flavor-a-full!" She nods.

"That doesn't mean it's right." I bite into my cone. It's almost my favorite part, but ice-cream is the best. Duh.

"I'm in fourth-grade, Katniss. I have a very large vocabulary." Prim says to me and we dump the remians of our cones in the garbage can in front of the door. I open the door and a blast of cool air hits us, soaking up the sweat on the back of my neck from the August heat. School started a week ago and I'm still not in the run of things.

"I'm in eigth-grade, Prim. Get over it." I say and pull her into the elevator and see we are not alone. Ms. Sae, the wrinkly old lady on the ninth floor who has over fifteen cats, She isn't married that I know of, is also on the lift.

Prim smiles at her, "Hello, Ms. Sae."

I press twelve. We live on the top floor.

"Hello, dear. The weather is awfully hot. Best to stay inside." Ms. Sae smiles.

The doors are about to close when someone says, "Hold the doors! Hold the doors!"

And someone I've never seen in this apartment building gets on. It's a family of five. The elevator is large but Prim and I press against the back wall.

I look over the family. Making a mental assesment so I can remember them just in case. Three boys, a mom and a dad. Two boys have blonde curly hair like the man and the oldest looking boy has more of a light brown colored hair like the lady.

The lady looks like a snob. Her nose is in the air and she is wearing six inch heels, she has scary bright blue eyes like the rest of the family. The man looks nice. He smiles at us and begins talking to Ms. Sae.

I catch a few things. "Just moved here", "Twelfth floor" and "Bakery down the street."

The boys look like they couldn't careless what their parents are saying. The oldest is on his I-Phone playing AngryBirds. The middle looking listening to music and the youngest is reading a book. None are talking, except their father and mother who are having endless chit-chat with Ms. Sae.

The strangest family I've ever seen.

Prim grabs the oldest boys shirt-sleeve.

"What the-" He pauses the game and looks at Prim.

"Hi," Prim smiles sweetly. "I'm Prim. I live in the twelfth floor and I'm nine and a half."

He looks at her weird and resumes his game.

The woman looks over at me from the conversation with Ms. Sae that she clearly isn't enjoying. But then she looks at Prim.

"Oh! What beautiful blonde curls!" She exclaims and pulls one of Prim's curls, lets go and watches it bounce. "I've always wanted a daughter. But instead I got three boys." She sighs. Definate weirdo.

I grab Prim's dress collar protectively.

"What's your name?" The lady takes no notice that I'm trying to take Prim away.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen. Prim for short." Prim takes a step back closer to me and farther from the lady.

This lady is obviously crazy and is unfazed by Prim's reserved actions. "What a pretty name."

The elevator dings and Ms. Sae gets off. Leaving Prim and I alone with these new strange people.

Prim tightly grabs onto my hand and then with the other hand grabs the end of my braid and pulls me down. "Kat, I'm scared of the lady. She is really weird." She whispers so softly into my ear that I barely hear it.

It seems like forever but is probably only twenty seconds before the elevator dings and all of us get off. I guess the new people live on our floor, too. We go right and they go left. I sigh. They live on the other side of the hall.

We live at the end of the hall in apartment 397. It's a three bedroom apartment and we've lived here for two years, since my Dad died.

I unlock the door because Mom is still at the office. She is a nurse at a children's doctor's office in East L.A. While we live in West L.A., right on the coast.

"Prim, you want some cereal. We got Frutie Pebbles." I say climbing onto the granite countertop in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Prim turns the T.V. on and begins watching Spongebob.

I pour myself and Prim a bowl of cereal and join her on the couch. It's my favorite episode. The one where Squidward tries to get as many people as possible to be in his marching-band so he can impress Squiliam. Prim and I laugh at Squidward when he says, "No, Patrick. Mayonaise is not an instrument."

Prim puts her head on my arm like pillow. I look throught our large window in the livng room and see the apartment building next us. You'd think it suck to look out your window and see your neighbors but the girl who lives in the apartment building next us is also my bestfriend, Madge.

I go and wash our bowls out in the sink. The window above the sink has an oceanview. Nobody's at the beach which is odd. It's Hamilton beach for crying out loud! It's usually pact when it's hot like this.

I go to my bedroom, which also happens to have a view of the apartment nextdoor. But it's Madge's bedroom. I guess that's how we became bestfriends, she was like a room-mate that I talked to by a note-pad I stored under my bed. Madge is standing in front of her mirror playing the violen. She is good at any instrument.

I wave and Madge looks up from her violen and sees me through the mirror.

I pull out my note-pad. _Hey._ I write and hold it up.

_I've got a stupid violen recital :( _Her handwriting, which is usually very neat, is scribbly and quick.

_It can't be that bad? _

_It's awful! Everyone in my music class hates me and I can't quit because I don't want to let Mom or Dad down. _She writes, her handwriting worse then before.

I'm thinking of what to write back when Madge's head jerks up and her mom walks in.

Madge's mom is a very depressed lady. Her blonde hair is in a bun and a few strands are fly-away and she is wearing a very fancy red dress and tall black-heels.

Did I mention Madge's family is very rich? Her mom used to be a teen actress. Something bad happened and she went all Brittany Spears sometime back in the 80's. My mom and Madge's mom were bestfriends back then and still are. Maybe that's why Madge and I are so close. Madge's dad produces movies and owns a few resturaunts. They are very upper-class. Madge isn't a snob. She is the exact opposite.

Mrs. Undersee smiles at me and waves. I smile back. Mrs. Undersee thinks Madge and I's note-thing is adorable. Ugh. Adults.

I go back into the livingroom where Prim is lying on the couch and still watching Spongebob.

"Kat, what time is it?" Prim asks.

"Mom will be home in thirty minutes." I assure her. It's Friday so Prim and I have Ballet at four. It's three twenty.

"How long does it take to get to the studio?" Prim sits up. Suddenly worried. Mom gets off work at three but today she said she had to work for thirty minutes later than usual because Octavia, the receptionist, has the flu or something like that. We'll have only ten minutes to get there. Plus Mom will want to drink a cup of coffee and change out of her work clothes.

"We'll walk." I rack my brain for time. I walked there before with Prim. It took maybe twenty minutes. "If you want to get there on time, change."

Prim springs off the couch and down the hall to her room. I change, too. Black leotard. White tights. I shove my wrap-around skirt and pointe-shoes into my duffelbag along with ten dollars, a water-bottle and shirt for after. I put on my some slip-ons because I can't wear my pointe-shoes on the street.

"Prim? Are you ready?" I ask as I quickly shove my hair into a bun. Prim comes out in a pale-pink leotard and a tutu. "Where's your duffel?"

"By the door." Prim points to the door.

"Water-bottle and shoes?" I ask.

"Yep." She says.

I write on the white-borad attached to our fridge, _"Left __for Ballet- be back at six!"_

We race down the hall and into the elevator. Getting ready took ten minutes so it was three thrity now. If we were quick we'd get there at three fourty-five.

I didn't notice someone else was in the elevator until I heard someone give a slight cough. Not the kind you make when you want attention, just the kind to clear your thoat. The youngest brother from the elevator earlier today stands with his back pressed against the wall. He looks at us like we're crazy. I know I'm in a leotard and tights but that's what I usually go in. No problem.

I shrug. "I'm in ballet." I tell him and he nods.

"So am I." Prim smiles at him. She lets go of my hand and drops her duffel bag. She gets right up close to him. "I'm one of the best in my class. Oh and I'm Prim by the way."

"I'm Peeta." The boy, Peeta, looks at me like he thinks Prim is crazy. I try to hid that fact I'm laughing because his name is Peeta. I thought Katniss was bad. He side-steps away from Prim and smiles at her. "You have a very nice name."

"This is my sister. Her name is Kat. I can't tell you her full name because no one knows what it is. It's another word for potato." Prim says. I was kind of mad that she was telling this weirdo-lady's son I'm a potato.

"Prim. You're scaring him." I grab her wrist which Prim shakes me off.

Prim leans forward and sniffs him. "You smell like cinnamon rolls."

Peeta looks over at me again. "I guess that makes sense. My Dad owns a bakery."

Prim grabs his hand. "Promice you'll bring me a cookie? Or a cupcake? Either is good."

"Um," Peeta looks like he thinks Prim is a maniac. Ha, he isn't the first. I don't know why she is acting like this. She is very liked by most people. Maybe this is what her charm looks like up close. For adults it's cute but for kids it's flat out scary.

"Can you frost a primrose flower on top with frosting? Can you make it a chocolate cupcake? If I stand next to you long enough will I begin to smell like cinnamon rolls? How old are you? How old is your mom? Do you watch Spongebob? What's your favorite cereal?" Prim begins asking insanely scary stalker questions and Peeta looks obviously uncomfortable.

I grab the collar of her leotard. "Okay, Prim. That's enough sugar for you." I turn to Peeta. "Let's pretend that never happened."

Peeta shrugs, "I's fine. I don't mind little kids." The elevator dings and we all get off. He politely opens one of the large glass doors to the street. Again, we go seperate ways. Over his shoulder, Peeta calls out to Prim, "I'll bring you a cookie next time I see you."

Prim and I make to the ballet studio with five minutes to spare. I drop Prim off and go to my own class.

I'm worried. What if Prim has gone off the deep-end before she is even double-digits? And what if Peeta poisons her cookie?

* * *

**I'M AT THAT AKWARD TIME IN MY LIFE WHERE YOU OBSESS OVER SOMEONE FAMOUS OBSESSIVELY... HELP?**

**ANYWHO, HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'LL GO FROM THERE... WELL, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. School

**YAH! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! WHY, YOU MIGHT ASK? BECAUSE KATNISS GOES TO SCHOOL AND GUESS WHO IS THERE! **COUGH-PEETA-COUGH** ALSO, I'LL BE INTRODUCING SOME MORE CHARACTERS ****AND**** PRIM GOES CRAY-CRAY! ALSO THIS IS AFTER THE WEEKEND SO IT'S MONDAY IN THEIR WORLD.**

**LOTS OF FUN IN THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**ALL SUZANNE COLLINS!**

* * *

I braid my long dark hair and check my outfit for school. Plaid button-up shirt and shorts. I'm good.

"Prim, five minutes!" I shout from the bathroom.

"Got it!" Prim yells back. I head down the hall to the kitchen and clean up mine and Prim's cereal bowls. I go back down the hall to Mom's room and knock. When she doesn't answer I let myself in.

Mom is still in bed. "Mom, are you driving us to school?"

She moans and rolls over. "I don't feel all to well." She replies.

"Mom. Seriously?" I sigh and lean on the door-frame. "Please?"

Mom stays silent.

I don't want to have to do this, but she is making me. "Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. Moooooooooommmmmmmm."

"What!" Mom sits up straight and grabs her glasses off her nightstand and puts them on.

"Can you drive me and Prim to school. It's hot outside." I tell her.

Mom plops back into bed. "Kat, I'm sick. I called the office and said I don't feel well so I'm not coming in."

"Okay. We'll walk." I say and under my breath, I mutter, "Like always." I go to Prim's room and open the door without knocking. Prim doesn't mind, though. "Are you ready? We got to go."

"Yep!" Prim grabs her backpack and we head out to the hall.

When we get to the sidewalk Prim grabs my hand. We don't always walk. Mom usually drives us to school on her way to work and we walk home. We only walk to school if Mom is working early or, like today, she is sick.

Prim and I go, technically, to the same school. We are on the same campus but we are seperated by a fence with two school buildings on either side. Panem Elementary School and Panem Middle School. I drop Prim off at the elementary school entrance and head over to the middle school.

I am not late. Praise the Lord. I go over to the lunch tables where everyone hangs out before school. My usual group of friends is Madge Undersee, of course. Johanna Mason, we've been friends since kindergarden, Clove Cresta, she is nice but a little obnoxious, And Tarissa Quinner A.K.A. Foxface, my favorite ginger and nobody knows her real name except for our group, her parents and I guess the teachers but I've never heard one teacher call her Tarissa.

We always sit at the luch table closest to the gym because it's farthest from the other tables.

I perch myself on top of the table next to Johanna. "Oh my God! Johanna, your hair is actually curly!" I say in surprise.

Johanna sighs and bats at a tawny curl that is flopping in front of her face. "Lauren borrowed my straightener and 'accidently' broke it in half. Right down the middle." She makes air quotes around 'accidently'. Lauren is Johanna's eleven-year-old sister who is extreamly devious. She even scares me sometimes.

"Why'd you let her borrow it?" Madge asks.

"Good question. She said, 'Johanna. Dearest, beautiful sister. May I pretty please with sugar _and _cherries on top borrow your straightener?'" Johanna bats her eyelashes and flips her hair from side to side in impersonasion of her sister. Then she sighs, "I really wanted to say no, but I knew she would just sneak into my room and steal it. So I thought, why not?"

"That child is posessed, I swear by it!" Clove says.

Johanna pulls at her curls. "I can't get a brush through my hair with out tearing a chunk out."

"Johanna you have the prettiest hair when it is naturally down and curly. I would do anything for your hair." Foxface assures her.

This makes Johanna snort. "Yeah, I would love your straight hair, even if it does make me a ginger."

"I have curly hair. I don't straighten it everyday." Madge says and pulls her curls over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but your is more soft while Johanna's are like phone cords." I say. Then I turn to Johanna, "Want me to braid your hair or something. It'll keep it out of your face." Johanna nods so I take a hairband off my wrist, I have like twenty so It's good, and set to work.

"Do the Dutch braid. You know, the one that starts at one end of the head and ends at the other." Clove tells me.

"Or the waterfall braid with feathers. I like that one best." Foxface says.

"Whoa, new kid." Madge grabs my chin and turns my face in the direction of the school's office. I see a flash of blonde curls and the door closes.

Clove shrugs. "Nice face but too blonde for my taste. I'm into burnettes."

"Only because you are one." Foxface says. "I like blondes." She looks across the yard to stare at Marvel.

"Paws off, sweet-heart. Glimmer's been all googley-eyed on him since preschool." I tell her.

She sighs. "You're right, The Plastics would ruin my life if something like that were to happen."

The Plastics, who we affectionatly named after our favorite slumber-party movie, Mean Girls, are top of the top when it comes to popularity. Glimmer Halloway and Cashmere Allecker are the Queen-Bees while there are a few Wanna-Bees who trail behind. The Wanna-Bees stay for awhile until they relize their attempts are worthless. One has stayed faithful since fifth-grade when it all started who is named Enobaria Karena Zdenilwa.

I have, sadly, known Enobaria since kindergarden. She was normal then. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Then in thrid grade, when everyone, even the people you're closest to, start to see your faults and hate you, was when Enobaria became an outcast. I don't exactly remember how it happened. I guess after her only friend, Lavinina left and the everyone started to blame everything on her. It's a sad story. She cut her long hair short and only came to school twice a week.

Lavinia came back in fifth but she was different, too. She wore glasses and collared shirst. She was labled 'nerd' and hung out with Wiress and Mags. So Enobaria started to hang around Cashmere and Glimmer all the time. On the outside, you'd think they all were best friends but if you see them talking to each other, they are cold and hatefull towards Enobaria who takes it without a care.

Sorry for the long flashback moment. But everytime I hear 'The Plastics' all these thoughts run through my head.

"Brainless, snap out of it and finish braiding." Johanna tells me. I finish her Dutch braid quickly. Johanna runs her hand over her hair, careful not to mess up her braid. "What about you, Kat. Got any crushes."

I shrug. "No, wait yes. Josh Hutcherson." We all sigh as a mental image of Josh Hutcherson appears in our thoughts.

"He's hot. But... You know how I feel about Cato." Clove says.

"Eww! Gross, that boy will give you every disease possible. You don't want Cashmere's left-overs." Foxface whisper-shouts.

Clove laughs. "Maybe." Then she turns to Madge. "Madge?"

"What? Oh, um... Gale." She lets out a small laugh.

"He has abs. I saw them at Johanna's Fourth of July pool party." I tell her.

"Hey guys." Foxface says and her blue eyes light up with excitement.

"What?" We all say in unison.

"Okay, guys this is crazy serious- oh! Look, a butterfly." Foxface gets distracted like a kitten. It's funny.

The bell rings and we head to our classroom and line up. Waiting for our teacher, Ms. Coin.

Clove taps my shoulder. "You watched the new Walking Dead, right?"

"Yeah," I say. Me and Clove watch Walking Dead all the time. Best show ever.

"Annie and Finnick wanted to watch some stupid romantic movie or whatever. So I couldn't watch it last night." Annie is Clove's big sister who is nineteen. She's is very nice and she is dating a bot named Finnick. Clove sighs. "Could you fill me in?"

"Okay," I am about to start but Ms. Coin calls us into the classroom.

I sit at my seat and listen to Ms. Coin drone on and on about our schedule today. "We have a new student," Is the only things that doesn't come in one ear and out the other. It stays rattled in my brain.

Mrs. Trinket pokes her head through the door and in her scratchy annoying voice annouces, "The new student is here."

"Bring him in." Ms. Coin says in her monotone voice. The door opens wider and guess who walks in. The boy Prim scared in the elevator. I slouch down in my seat and hope that Cato's fat head will hide me from view. "Class, this is Peeta Mellark. He is our new student. Say hello, class."

"Hello." The class says awkwardly.

Peeta smiles in a shy way and keeps his eyes on the door. He is nervous.

"Peeta. You can take the seat in the back next to Katniss." Ms. Coin says.

What? Who is this Katniss you speak of? There is no empty desk beside me. What is this crazy lady talking about? He walks down the aisle, ignoring the stares.

I'm glad I'm not in the back row by myself. But I share the back row with Cashmere, Marvel, Gale and one no longer empty seat. I guess having more people in my row makes it less awkward. I hate awkwardness.

Peeta sits down in the desk beside me. I pretend I don't notice. I'm actually surprisingly good at this.

I pull out my math notes and half-way listen to Ms. Coin's lecture about blah-blah-math-blah-blah.

The whole class almost jumps out of their seats when we hear a very loud, but distant, scream. Afew minutes later, Mrs. Trinket yanks open the door. "Katniss Everdeen. You are needed immedietly in the Elementary School. It's about your sister.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :) IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY.**

**I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLINGS. ALSO, I MADE CLOVE AND ANNIE SISTERS BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT ANY OTHER WAY TO ADD HER INTO THE STORY. ALSO, I LOVE THE WALKING DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT DOESN'T COME BACK ON UNTIL OCTOBER! I KNOW IN THIS IT IS AUGUST BUT I JUST WANTED TO ADD IN MY FAVORITE T.V. SHOW THAT ISN'T A CARTOON.**

**SO... BYE. REVIEW IF YOU ARE AWESOME OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE. EVER!**


	3. Anxiety

**SORRY IF THAT WAS A CLIFF-HANGER BACK THERE. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TO LONG OF A CHAPTER TO HAVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. BUT I ASSURE YOU. THINGS WILL ALL GET BETTER IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**ALL SUZANNE COLLLINS**

* * *

I million thoughts run through my head. With out thinking about it, I'm out of my seat and at the door. Ms. Trinket guides me through the halls and to the main office and finally to the Elementary School.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to sound calm but on the inside I'm having a mini panic attack.

"Your sister... She is having some issues." Is all Ms. Trinket says. She sounds nervous herself. What can I say. Everyone loves Prim.

I hear sounds of people whispering as Ms. Trinket pulls me into all long hallway. I see a group gathered near the janitor's closet. It's everyone in Prim's class all squated down in front of the door. Why? I can't see Prim in the group.

Mrs. Hawthrone looks up and lets out the breath she was holding in. "Katniss. Come here." I walk up and squat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Prim had an anxiety attack. She's had them before, this was the worst." Mrs. Hawthrone sighs. "She's locked herself in the janitor's closet. She won't come out no matter what we say. Maybe you could talk to her?"

I nod and lean closer to the door. I hear some children muttering things.

"I've never heard anyone scream so loud." One boy whispers to the girk next him.

"She almost bit me," A snobbish looking girl says almost directly to me. "She probably would give me rabies." I decide it would be best to ignore the girl and try to get Prim out of the closet.

I knock on the door. "Prim, it's Katniss."

Silence.

"Prim please let me in." I plead.

I hear something shift in the closet. "Is the world really going to end?" Prim says. Her voice is frightened.

"No. Why would you think that?" I ask.

Prim's voice is louder, like she is closer to the door when she answers. "That's what they were saying. The world is going to end. We are all going to die. We are all going to explode." Prim begins to hyperventilate.

"No, Prim. That's not going to happen. I promice." I tell her. Her breathing quiets a little. "Please let me in."

She remains quiet.

"Prim, open the door." I say.

"Are there other people outside the door?" Prim asks. I look back at Mrs. Hawthrone who shakes her head.

"No." I say. Mrs. Hawthrone silently lines her class up and takes them back to the classroom.

Prim is silent as she thinks for a moment. "Okay," Her voice is barely audible but I hear her. The door's handle twist and Prim steps out. She looks scared. I reach out and hug her.

"Alright. I've called your mother and she is at work. You are both allowed to go home." Ms. Trinket says to us. "Have a nice day, girls."

I take Prim back to the office to get our passes to leave. It's recess so we're leaving early. Good.

Prim and I take a seat in the small waiting area near the counter and wait as the Miss. Jackson helps a little boy who hurt his arm.

"I want to go home." Prim whispers and lays out across the chairs.

"I know," I say. The office doors open and the boy, Peeta, from the elevator walks in. I try to ignore him. He must be getting his schedule. The bad thing I just noticed is that the office only has five chairs for kids to sit in while waiting. Prim is laying down across the three of them with her head in my lap and I'm sitting in the fourth one. Peeta has to sit next to me. Great.

Peeta uncomfortably sits in the fifth chair. Prim looks up and stares at him with wide blue eyes. "Your the boy who is gonna give me a cupcake." Prim says.

"Yeah, I need to get my schedule. I promice to give you the cupcake someday." He smiles in a shy way. "Why are you in here?"

Prim shrugs and avoids eye-contact.

"She had a anxiety attack." I answer for her. I still don't look at Peeta. I keep my eyes on the door.

"Oh..." He says awkwardly. "That sucks."

"Next," Miss. Jackson calls. Prim and I get our passes signed and walk home.

I've had bad days in my life. This one is almost the worst.

* * *

**I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE HAS AN AXIETY ATTACK. MY LITTLE SISTER HAS THEM AND THEY ARE VERY SCARY.**

** HOW DOES TWO REVIEWS SOUND ON THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HAPPY (ALMOST) FOURTH OF JULY!**


	4. Happy Birthday Dear Clove

**HELLO! HERE IS AN UPDATE :) IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING FOREVER AND THE LAST CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME BEYOND HAPPY! THIS CHAPTER IS A VERY FUN CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S SOMEBODY'S BIRTHDAY AND THAT MEANS EVERYONE WILL PARTY 'TILL THEIR PURPLE! :D**

**AGAIN, NOT MINE. THANK YOU SUZANNE COLLINS. AND DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MOVIES, SONGS OR CLOTHING/SHOE BRANDS EITHER.**

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-.

I pick up the phone, "Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, it's Clove."

I mentally sigh. Prim's doctor has been calling non-stop since Tuesday evening. Talking about medications. Mom says that she doesn't need medications and that things like this happen to everyone. Right. "Hey," I say.

"Guess what day it is tomorrow?" Clove asks. I can hear that sound in her voice. The kind that says 'I'm beyond excited'.

I know what day it is but I just want to mess with her. "Friday?"

Clove groans. "It's my birthday! I'm having a big pool party. Remember?"

"How could I forget." I tell her.

"Just calling to make sure you're coming. I'm turning thirteen. It's a big deal."

"Yeah, I'm coming. What movies do you want me to bring?" Clove's party is at her house and everyone in our grade is coming. Even some other people in other grades and yada yada yada. But our group is having a slumber-party. I'm always in charge of bringing movies. Alphabetical order.

"Warm Bodies and Willow." Clove says. "Can you believe we're already onto W's?"

"Yeah, it was impossible to find a movie that starts with Q." I laugh. We decided to just skip Q and go start to R. Which we watched Ratatouille and Race To Which Mountain. "What about Z?"

Clove is silent for a moment. "Probably a movie about Zebras or something. Then we have to start all over agian. Back to the A's. I already got a few movies in mind."

"Good." I say. "And are we going to the mall?"

"Yes. Please come to my party dressed like a girl. No plaid or you can't come in." Clove teases.

"Is Annie going to be there?" I ask.

Clove sighs. "Yes, and Finnick. They are all, 'Let's watch Safe Haven, Clove. It'll be fun, Clove.' So I grabbed the phone and locked myself in my bedroom."

"I saw Safe Haven. It was mind-blowing. I think you'd like it." I can literally see Clove's face when I say this.

I hear Clove mumble something. "Really?"

"Yes." I tell her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Clove, the girl shoots some guy in the face. It's awesome." I assure her.

"Okay. I'll call you back when it's over. It better be good." Clove says.

"The house lights on fire." I say.

"Awesome. I think it sounds okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and go back to my room and set out what I'm wearing to the pool party. Pool party. So I don't have to wear anything exactly girly. And then we're going to the mall... Fine. I can do this.

For the pool party I grab my green bikini and a white cover-up dress to go over it. Then I add my tan sandals. Girly enough. Now for the mall. Fudge. I take my blue and white striped sweater from Forever 21 and coral pink shorts. For shoes I will where my black lace Toms.

Done.

* * *

"Thanks for helping set up." Clove thanks us after we have set up the buffet table with the chocolate fountain. Clove's house is rather large for L.A. and her back-yard has an out-door kitchen and pool that goes up to nine feet deep with a diving rock. Of course Clove's dad is a lawyer and her mom is a personal trainer.

"No problem," Madge says. "Has anyone seen Foxface?"

"She's helping Annie with the cake," I say.

I really want to jump in the pool but I know I have to wait fifteen minutes for the guest to arrive. Just wait until five. I've been here since school ended. Clove's mom picked us up and my mom picked up Prim so she wouldn't have to walk home alone.

Johanna groans. "I'll get her so we can change into our bathing suits."

"What if no one comes?" Clove asks us nervously.

"They will come." I promice.

"Yeah, they'd be stupid not to." Madge agrees.

Johanna and Foxface come back. "Alright, let's go." We head upstairs to Clove's purple bedroom and change into our bathing suits. We all have differrent colors. Mine is green, duh. Foxface's is red. Clove's is dark purple. Madge's is white and Johanna's is bright blue.

I take my hair out of it's braid and it falls into loose curls. Then I put on my cover-up and carry my sandals since I don't really need them. We head back downstairs to the pool. No guest have arrived but Finnick and Annie are setting the cake down on the table and Clove's parents are setting bowls of chips and fruit out.

"There's the birthday girl!" Finnick shouts while picking Clove up and spinning her around. We all laugh as he flips her upside down. Annie, Finnick and Clove could all be siblings by their looks. Dark hair and green eyes. But only Clove and Annie are sisters while Annie is dating Finnick.

"First guest!" Foxface squeals while clapping her hands.

Mrs. Cresta laughs. "Don't act weird, girls. I don't want them to see us acting crazy and turning around and leaving." She teases.

People begin to fill in after that. Cato and his friends brough squirt-guns and are having a war or something. Our group is having fun doing back-flips and diving in off the diving rock when guess who shows up? Cashmere and Glimmer waltz in wearing tiny, barely covering bikinis with their hair perfectly curled. They lay their towels on some of the chairs you can lay out on.

I hop out of the pool and walk up next to their chairs. "Hey, what do you think of the party?"

"Ugh. We didn't really want to come. We were going to go to Hamilton beach but it was packed. My mom forced us to come here. So we though, might as well get a good tan." Cashmere informs me.

I begin to feel very evil. Maybe Johanna's little sister Lauren is rubbing off on me. "So you don't plan on getting wet?"

"Are you kidding me? We just got our hair done." Glimmer is probably rolling her eyes behind her over-sized sunglasses. "Not everyone is born with natural platinum blonde hair. We have to get it colored just right at least every three weeks."

"Hmm... Hey, Cato." I shout over at Cato and his group.

"What?" Cato says and drops his squirt-gun from his fighting postion.

"Glimmer and Cashmere here look like they need a little refreshing bit of water." The look on the boys faces is definatly what I was expecting. Malice.

Cashmere looks at me like I'm crazy. "What does that mean-" She didn't get to finish her sentance before the boys did a sneak attack on them. I turn and jump back into the pool.

"They deserved it." Clove tells me as we watch Cashmere and Glimmer run around the lawn trying to get away from the squirt-guns.

I do another dive in the pool and relize that I am starving. "I'm hungry. I'll be back in a few."

"Got it," Madge says. Her and Gale have been talking a lot. They'd be a cute couple because they are opposites. Gale is loud and dark haired while Made keeps to herself and is blonde.

I walk over to the buffet table and dunk one of my chips into the hummus.

"You're not going to double-dip, are you?" A voice comes from behind me.

"Eww, no." I scrunch up my nose and turn only to be face to face with none other then Peeta Mellark. Just peachy.

He grabs and chip and puts a little hummus on it. "Good, because I saw about twenty kids double-dipping in the salsa." He tells me. "I'm just making sure that the hummus is actually edible."

I snort. God, why can't I laugh like a normal person. "Nice to know." I feel extreamly uncomfortable. I don't usually hate talking to people, but this is very awkward. I try to come up with an excuse but all I can come up with is, "Well, I got to go. See you around."

"Bye," Peeta says and I get away from there and I plunge into the pool.

"Aww, Kitty has a crush." Foxface comes up next to me.

"What? N-no, w-what are you talking about." My voice comes out squeaky and scared.

Foxface rolls her eyes. "You were blushing the whole time. Not kidding."

"Were you the only one that saw?" I ask.

"Yeah, at least I think so." She says. "I won't tell anyone, though."

"Tell anyone what?" Johanna pops up put of the water.

Foxface quickly covers. "Tell anyone what Kat got for Clove."

"Oh," Johanna looks deep in thought. "Oh, right. I came to ask you if you brought the movies."

I snort, again. "Yes. I brought them."

We all turn our heads in the direction of the jumping rock. "Alright, everyone!" Cato is standing on the top demanding everyone's attention. "I am about to attempt the most amazing, most incredible quadriple back-flip into the pool." He stands back and the water in front of the tall rock clears. He has a running start and jumps.

Everyone counts out loud how many flips he does. "One, two, three, four, five!"

SMACK! Cato lands on his back with the most painful sounding splash I've ever heard. He appears a few seconds later. Everyone's voices jumble up, telling him he did five flips. When he gets stiffly out of the pool his whole back is bright red.

"Ouch," Madge mumbles.

"Little idiot deserved." Johanna says.

Clove giggles. "That sounded very painful."

I watch as Finnick walks up to the DJ station and grabs the microphone and screams, "Happy Birthday, Clove!" Then he switches the song to We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus and turns on the colored lights that switch colors in the pool.

Looks like this party is getting very weird.

* * *

**OKAY, HAS EVERYONE SEEN THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR WE CAN'T STOP BY MILEY CYRUS? IF NOT, GO WATCH IT! IT IS DEFINATLY THE MOST... MOST-IEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Slumber Party of Evilness

**I'M BA-ACK! SO THIS IS THE SLEEPOVER PART :) YEAH! I'M GOING TO CAMP NEXT WEEK SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE ALMOST EVERYDAY UNTIL THEN. REVIEW PLEASE. OVER 400 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY AND I ONLY HAVE NINE REVIEWS.**

**SERIOUSLY PEOPLE. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE.**

* * *

By nine everyone has left except our group. We are having a slumber party thing. We try to have one at least twice a month and we take turns for who's ever house we're going to. Obviously, tonight, we are staying at Clove's.

We go upstairs and change into our P.J.'s. Mine are my awesome Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles shirt I got at Forever 21 and pink and white pajama pants I've had since the dawn of time which is really fifth grade. I braid my hair back into my trademark braid and take the two 'W' movies out of my bag.

"I haven't seen Willow in forever," Clove says as we are laying out blankets on the chairs in the mini movie theater that takes up their entire house's basement. It looks exactly like a movie theater except a giant T.V. instead of the movies being projected. There are five rows of red velvet-y seats with ten seats in each row. I don't know why Clove's parents would want fifty people watching a movie in their basement but I think it's awesome. There's even a snack counter in the back and the ground slops down to the front.

"Me, too. I don't even remember what happens at the end. Last time I watched it I was, like, six." Madge curls up in one of the third row chairs. The third row is right in the middle of the theater so we always sit there.

"Okay guys, Warm Bodies or Willow first?" I ask holding up the movies.

"Warm Bodies!" Johanna shouts.

"Yeah, then we'll watch Willow." Foxface smiles, "Whoever falls asleep first will get drawn on with Sharpie."

Clove laughs. "Or we put their hand in a bowl of warm water,"

"And we all know what happens if we do that..." I joke along.

Madge puts the movie in the player and we all sit in the third row with our feet up on the back of the chairs in front of us.

"Ermergerd!" Foxface shouts. "He is cute even looking like a zombie!"

Johanna laughs, "Yeah, isn't he dating Jennifer Lawrence?"

"Nah, I don't think they're dating anymore." I say.

"Aw, they were a cute couple then." Clove says sadly.

"You know who Jennifer Lawrence should date?" Madge asks us.

We all shrug. Foxface takes a long sip of her purple slurpie. That's the other great thing. Free snacks. "I dunno." She says.

Madge clears her throat to make it more dramatic. "Josh Hutcherson."

"Back off! He's mine!" I try to be serious but I'm laughing.

Johanna looks deep in thought. "Hey wait a second. You know who Josh Hutcherson kind of looks like?" She questions us with a devious smile.

"Let me think for a second." Clove says and we all think. Finally Clove snaps her fingers. "If Josh Hutcherson had blonde hair and blue eyes and was our age... He'd look like the new kid, Peeta."

Foxface makes a choking sound from taking a sip of her drink to fast from being surprised.

"He hardly looks anything like him." I say, keeping my attention on the screen.

When Foxface composes herself she annouces, "Not at all. What makes you think that?"

"Something about the face, The eyes, maybe..." Clove smirks. "And Kat is just so in love with Josh Hutcherson,"

"That doesn't make any sense." I counter.

Johanna's face lights up. "Oh my God. Kat likes Peeta."

"No I don't." I say without emotion.

Madge nudges my shoulder. "He is kind of cute,"

"Yeah, he definatly likes you." Clove tells me.

I roll my eyes. "No, guys. I don't like Peeta. I can't see how he looks like Josh Hutcherson."

Johanna sighs. "Fine. Whatever you says."

We continue watching the movie. We all went and saw it in the actual theaters opening day. It's always better in the theaters and guess where we are? Technically, we are in theaters.

Madge dozes off before it ends so we draw a mustache on her but she was moving so we only got half of it on her face. Johanna writes 'Umnumnum' on her ankle. Then Madge begins to wake up from the sounds of our laughter.

"What the- What happened." She asks.

"Oh, the movie. That's all." Clove tells her.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Madge gets up and walks into the bathroom near the snack counter. We all hold our breaths until she comes out. She didn't seem to notice her face when she went into the bathroom which causes us to laugh. "What? What is it?"

"Go look at your face." Foxface tell her. Madge stops looking sleepy and her eyes widen. She quickly turns around and walks back into the bathroom.

When she returns she scowls, or at least tries to. "Haha, very funny. You might as well draw on the other side of my mustache." I grab the Sharpie and draw the other side. I also draw some eyebrows two inches above her real ones. I can't help but add a goatee.

"We should draw these on all of us." Clove says. So we all take turns drawing eyebrows, mustaches and goatees on eachother. I take a picture of all of us and upload it onto Instagram.

Johanna grabs my phone and uploads a picure that says '20 likes and we will all jump in the freezing pool.' Clove's pool gets really cold at night because it's usually heated whenever people are in it. After the movies are over, my picture of us with our sharpied facial hair has twenty-nine likes and the picture that says we'll jump in the pool has almost fifty.

"Alright, let's go." Clove says. We change into our bathing suits, again, and go into the backyard. "Kat first."

Johanna postions herself with my phone on the egde by the shallow end. I get on the diving rock and Johanna videos me jumping in. I do a toe-touch because I can. The water is freezing. Annie comes out and laughs as we each take a three second video of each of us jumong in. Annie videos us jumping in all together.

I post the video to instagram. Man, I love that app.

"The pools not that cold once you get used to it." Foxface says.

"Yeah, it's fun. Swimming under the stars." Madge smiles.

Johanna jumps out of the pool. "I'm turning thr colored lights on."

"Don't turn on the heater." I shout.

Clove swims up next to me. "Yeah, the cool water feels nice."

Johanna turns the lights on and we swim for a little while. Then we grab our towels and sleep on the trampoline.

I had to admit. This was probably the best slumber party of the year.

* * *

**I BASED THIS SLUMBER PARTY MAINLY OFF OF WHAT HAPPENS AT SLEEPOVER I WENT TO. YES, I DID DRAW HALF A MUSTACHE ON MY FRIEND WHILE MY OTHER FRIEND WROTE 'UMNUMNUM' ON HER ANKLE. WE ALSO DREW MUSTACHES, EYEBROWS AND GOATEES ON EACHOTHER. IT WAS AWESOME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T, I WILL STOP WRITING. YES, I'M USING BRIBARY BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY. I NEED SOME FEED-BACK!**


	6. Bakery of Death

**HEY! :) HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! YAH! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, NE NO OWN, SO YOU NOW SUE.**

* * *

Clove's mom drops me off in front of the apartment.

"Thanks," I say through the window.

"No problem, hon." Mrs. Cresta smiles.

"Bye Clove." I wave taking a step away from the car.

Clove waves back from the passenger seat. "See 'ya later." I watch as Clove's car disapears into the crazy L.A. traffic. I turn and push open the door and into the lobby. I wave at the receptionist, Mrs. Cartwright who's daughter, Delilah, or Delly for short, is in my class.

I climb into the elevator press 12. The wait isn't long and finally the door opens.

I get off the lift. Guess who is standing there? Peeta. Duh. He seems to be everywhere. He seems just as shocked as I am. I quickly side-step around him and run down the hall and slam the apartment door behind me.

Mom is sitting on the couch reading one of her stupid romance novels. Prim and her best friend, Rue, are coloring at the kitchen table.

"KAT!" Rue and Prim shout in unison. They jump up and hug me.

"Hey guys." I hug them back and go to my room to put my bag away. When I come back out Mom is closing her book.

"Now that your home, I was thinking that we could stop by the bakery. I know the owner. Our parents were good friends." Mom tells me. She doesn't really tell me much about her past. So if some bakery is all I've got for information then let's go. Both of my grandparents on my Mom's side died before I was seven. My Dad's mom is still alive and we visit her everytime we go to Washington, which isn't really that often.

"Why haven't we gone before?" I ask.

"Because it just opened. Not even a week ago." She suddenly looks dazed. "I used to go there all the time as a kid. Best chocolate cupcakes in the world."

Prim and Rue skip down the hall singing some made up song about the best chocolate cupcakes in the world on the top of their lungs. I'm surprised nobody has opened their doors and looked into the hall to see who is making just a loud ruckus.

"Are we taking the car?" I ask once we're outside the apartment building.

Mom shakes her head. "It's just down the street." We walk down the street. Luckily Prim and Rue aren't singing any more they seem distracted by all the shiny things.

We stop in front of a bakery-ish coffee shop looking place. In large letters it says 'Mellarks'. Fudge! I should've asked Mom more questions about this place and then say I wanted to stay at home. Mom opens the door and it chimes while Prim and Rue skip in. I walk in slowly and Mom enters behind me.

The whole bakery has a homey feel to it. A few people are seated at the round tables or on the couches. Mom walks up to the counter. The man from the elevator with the crazy wife appears from the back and smiles. "Sarah! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Mom smiles and they talk. I plop down on the couch that is furthest from all the others and near the back. I watch as Prim and Rue make faces through the window at people walking by. I pull my knees up and rest my forehead against them. I am stressed and I have absolutely no clue why.

I hear the door chime and I look up. Cashmere, Glimmer and Cashmere's brother Gloss walk in. They don't seem to notice me and I'm fine with that. They have devious looks on their faces. What diabolical plans have their blonde brains created. I watch as Glimmer and Cashmere make a scene.

Glimmer dramatically trips over the matt in front of the door and begins to scream, "OH! OH GOD, MY LEG! IT'S BROKEN! I THINK THEY MIGHT HAVE TO CUT IT OFF!"

Mom and the baker run over and try helping by asking her what's wrong. She just screams louder about how much pain she is in. Cashmere begins to panic screaming about how Glimmer should be taken to a hospital. Gloss jumps over the front counter and into the back.

_What are you guys doing?_ I think to myself. I slowly walk up to the counter and lean over just enough to see through the window on the door to the back. I can't really see what's going on but I hear shouting then followed by screaming. I have a feeling that it's Gloss. I quickly take a few steps away from the counter and over to Prim and Rue who are looking extreamly confused.

Cashmere and Glimmer stop shouting when Gloss's screams get louder.

"What's that?" Mr. Mellark looks confused. Cashmere and Glimmer exchange a scared glance.

The back door to the kitchen opens and Peeta burst through. "Dad, it's bad. His arm looks dislocated or something."

"What?!" Mr. Mellark looks very confused.

"This kid just came out of nowhere! Rye started to beat him up and it was pretty bad..." Peeta runs his hand through his hair. "Mana and I pulled Rye off of him but the kid's pretty messed up."

Mr. Mellark face falls in horror. "Not again." He walks around the counter and into the back of the bakery. Prim and Rue look up at me as if they expect me to interperate for them what happened. To bad because I'm not even that sure.

Mr. Mellarks voice comes from the back. "Peeta. You might want to call 9-1-1."

Peeta uses the phone by the register. "Hello?... Yeah, some kid came in... He attacked my brother... No he's fine... The other kid, not so much..."

I don't listen to the rest. I turn to Mom. "Can we go?" I ask.

Mom nods her head. "We'll come back."

Over my dead body we're coming back to this house of death.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! OKAY SO PEETA'S BROTHERS ARE RYE, NAMED AFTER BREAD AND I'M PRETTY SURE EVERY SINGLE FANFICTION ONE OF HIS BROTHERS IS NAMED RYE, AND MANA, WHICH MEANS BREAD FROM HEAVEN.**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAAAASE! :) IT'LL MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**


	7. Prim is What Now?

**HAI. ^-^ HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE? SORRY BUT THIS WILL BE A SHORT INTRO.**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. ;)**

**STILL NOT MINE.**

* * *

After we got home from the bakery I went to my room. I watched Youtube on my laptop until Foxface called me and I got the whole story.

Foxface's older brother, Talen, is best friends with Peeta's older brother Rye. So Rye told Talen who told Foxface who told me that Rye beat up Gloss a few weeks before and Gloss wanted revenge. So he came into the bakery with his little sister Cashmere and her best friend Glimmer. I already knew the rest but Foxface continued excitedly telling me. Glimmer and Cashmere created a distraction so Gloss could sneak into the back and sneak up on Rye. Rye has fast reflexes so he tackled Gloss and dislocated his arm.

So that leads up to where I am now at midnight I am lying on my bed watching Clueless on my laptop. It's a good movie but the end is pretty weird. I feel forever alone. Everyone in movies are always so happy. Most people are all asleep at midnight. Not me. I watch old movies or Youtube.

Clueless ends so I decide to watch some Youtube. I watch a few Jenna Marbles then Joey Graceffa. Even a few Kingsley. I feel so forever alone. I don't even like cats so being a cat lady isn't an option. So I decide I will live with Prim. Yes. She will just have to deal with me.

I don't remember falling asleep but when I wake up sun is shining through my window. I streatch and look at my window. I see into Madge's bedroom. She's sitting at her desk writing. Her windo is open so I open my window and shout, "Hi Madge,"

Madge looks up behind her and smiles at me. She goes to her window and says, "Hey, did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah, I was at the bakery with my mom, Prim and Rue." I tell her.

"Oh my Harry Styles, you were?" Madge pulls her desk chair up to her window and I sit on my windo ledge. "Details?"

"Well, we went to the bakery because my mom knows the owner. So she took us inside and they talked." I clear my throat. This is a long story. "So Gloss, Cashmere and Glimmer came in. Glimmer fake tripped and started screaming. Mr. Mellark and my mom went to find out what was wrong. Gloss went into the back and then I heard some screaming."

I stop to make sure she is following. She is so I continue.

"Peeta came out and was all panic-y. He said that his arm was dislocated and that it was pretty bad. Mr. Mellark went into the back and then said to call 9-1-1." I say. "It must have been pretty serious."

Madge nods. "Sounds like it."

"Madge!" I hear Madge's mom's voice. Since she and mom are best friends and cousins or something like that, I'm supposed to call her Aunt Marina.

Madge rolls her eyes. "Mom is making me go to this stupid tea party with her. Some thing for her book club."

"That sucks." I say.

She stands up and smoothes her white dress. "I'm hoping it won't be that bad."

I nod. "It's not like she's taking you to her aroma therapy."

Madge shutters. "Don't remind me. Got to go. She you later. Well, if I live."

"Bye." I go down the hall and make myself a bowl of cereal. Rue and Prim are already awake and watching Spongebob.

I collapse into the recliner. "Good morning."

"Oodgay orningmay." Prim smiles. Those of you who don't speak Pig Latin that means, 'Good Morning.'

"Eway earnedlay igpay atinlay." Rue tells me. That means, 'We learned Pig Latin.'

"Oodgay orfay ouyay." I say and that means, 'Good for you.'

I eat my cereal. Rue and Prim continue speaking Pig Latin. It's almost getting annoying. I choose to ignore them.

Mom comes out from her bedroom already dressed. "Okay, Rue. What time did your Mom say we should drive you home?"

"Can I stay forever?" Rue asks and she and Prim laugh.

"Your mom probably wants to see you." Classic thing Mom says when she has had enough of extra kids. But Rue is like another child to her and another sister for me. Mom has known Rue's mom since that dawn of time which is probably Elementary school for them.

"Okay. She said one-ish." Rue tell Mom and her and Prim continue speaking in Pig Latin.

Then I remember, "Mom! Did you record Teen Wolf?" I ask.

Mom shrugs. "Can't you watch it on your laptop?"

Can I? Youtube maybe. I don't know. I run to my bedroom and then get to lazy and go on Instagram. I post a picture of me and Prim that I've been wanting to post since I took it. It's a very nice picture. I had just French braided her hair for school and she was wearing and adorable blue dress. I have my hair fish-tailed and wearing coral shorts and my Hollister shirt. I post it and while I am admiring how nice of a photo it is I relize something very scary. Prim's eyes have the red demon thing from when the camera flashed. It's freaking my out. I also notice a glare in the corner of the picture above Prim's head.

"What the-" I mumble. I run to the kitchen and so the picture to my mom.

She looks at it. "Well... That's disturbing."

I look over at Prim on the couch. She looks totally normal. Maybe she is just crazy evil disguised as an adorable little girl. She hasn't killed anyone yet so I guess maube not. But maybe yes.

If yes... We're all screwed.

* * *

**DON'T YOU JUST HATE IT WHEN THE FLASH GIVES YOU DEMON-RED EYES? IT SCARES ME... ALOT! I HATE GLARES ON PICTURES TO! I TOOK A PICTURE OUT MY BEDROOM WINDOW WHEN I WAS BORED AND THERE WAS A GLARE. GUESS WHO DIDN'T SLEEP? ME. NOW THAT I REMEMBER IT, I PROBABLY WON'T SLEEP TONIGHT EITHER.**

**OH... SO, GUYS... THIS IS SERIOUS. SHOULD PRIM DIE? PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER BUT MY SISTER THINKS THE STORY WILL PROGRESS BETTER IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS. :|**


	8. I Hate Mondays

**WHAT'S THIS? I CHANGED THE PICTURE FOR THIS STORY. I AM JUST CRAZY BORED. SORRY I DIDN'T PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER YESTERDAY. I AM GOING TO CAMP SO START SUNDAY AND ENDING FRIDAY I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE. SORRY. BUT I'M TRYING TO UPDATE EVERYDAY UNTIL THEN! :)**

**STILL DON'T OWN. ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE.**

* * *

I hate Mondays. I'm always tired and the teacher expects you to remember that we had homework. Sorry, I went to a party and was on Tumblr.

I scribble the last answer for my homework just as the bell rings. When we get inside I pretty much zombie-walk to my desk and slump down.

I pretty much don't listen. I shouldn't have stayed up until two in the morning on Tumblr. Whoops. I turn in my homework and half listen to our lecture about obtuse triangles. It doesn't even make sence and nobody is listening.

By break I am no longer in my sleepy haze. Johanna grabs my arm and drags me to the bathroom. "Peeta won't stop looking at you."

"Wait, huh?" I yawn and lean against the bathroom wall.

Johanna groans. "Wake up, will you?!" She turns on the sink and cups her hands underneath the flow of water then splashes it on my face. "Peeta obviously likes you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

Johanna groans again. "Because. You like him and he likes you. Stop being an idiotic moron."

"Eww. Never happening. I think that tween love stories are discusting." I say.

She sighs. "One of your favorite movies is Super 8."

I think this over. "And?"

"Ermergerd! They are, like, our age! You know, how they hold hands at the end and we were all like, 'Aww...'" She rages.

"Yeah, that movie. Sorry, Jo. This isn't Hollywood." I laugh.

"Well, we live close enough." Johanna argues. "Come on. If we don't make an appearence people will think someone hired a hitman."

We return to the group and I almost fall asleep standing up as everyone babbles on and on.

I actuall make it through the school day without falling asleep or embarrassing myself.

Prim grabs my hand and leads me to the cross-walk. I wait for the sign to go from the hand to the person walking as Prim goes on about her day. I get the weird feeling someone is staring at me. I turn slowly, taking in all of my surroundings. Finally my eyes set on Peeta who is staring at me. He quickly looks away. Maybe Johanna was right.

She usually is.

* * *

When we get home, Prim and I watch T.V. Mom comes home and says she is going to take a nap.

Then the phone rings. "I'll get it!" I shout.

I jump off the couch and slide on my socks into the kitchen. The caller ID says 'Undersee, Llloyd' so I know it's Madge.

"Hey," I say.

Instead of a reply I hear crying.

"Who is this?" I ask.

There are a few sniffles. "Katniss?" It's not Madge. It's Madge's mom.

"Do you want to talk to my mom?" I ask. If she's crying, she probably just wants to talk to my mom. They are the closet family. The rest of my mom's family lives in Texas.

"No, it's about Madge." Her voice is barely audible.

"I don't understand." I say stupidly.

She sniffles again. "It's bad. She's been in a car accident."

* * *

**SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T KILL PRIM... I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO KILL ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS EITHER BUT STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPENS... :( BUT DON'T WORRY! I'LL TRY TO PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT TO MAKE UP FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE AND FOR THIS CLIFF-HANGER-ISH CHAPTER...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!**


	9. It's Alright

**SURPRISE! I'M BACK FROM CAMP! :) IT WAS A LOT OF FUN BUT I'M GLAD TO BE BACK HOME. ALSO... I WATCHED THE CATCHING FIRE SECOND TRAILER... I CRIED... I'LL TALK MORE ABOUT IT LATER!**

**SO IF ANYONE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF READING OR IS PLANNING TO READ 'THE FAULT IN OUR STARS' DO NOT READ THIS CONVERSATION I HAD WITH MY OLDER SISTER, ELLE.**

**ELLE: THE FAULT IN OUR STARS IS SO SAD.**

**ME: WHY, BECAUSE AUGUSTOUS DIES?**

**ELLE: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**

**ME: OH NO. YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT FAR, HAVE YOU? SORRY.**

**ELLE: THIS IS WHY I DON'T READ THE SAME BOOKS AS YOU DO. YOU SPOILER.**

**OKAY... STILL OWN NOTHING, OBVIOUSLY...**

* * *

We arrive at the hospital waiting room. Mom runs up and Aunt Marina cries into her shoulder. Madge's dad is here, too. I'm supposed to call him Uncle Tim.

Aunt Marina mumbles to Mom between sobs, "I didn't see it coming... It happened so fast... And..." She burst into tears again. When she recovers she goes on. "He was one the wrong side of the road... I tried to get out of the way... but th-there was no place to go."

I go and sit down and Prim climbs onto my lap and covers her face. I don't know if she's crying or not.

Aunt Marina calms down a little. "Dying young runs in our family. It's not fair. It's not!"

"Don't say that. We don't know what's wrong yet." Mom tells her gently. Uncle Tim looks like he isn't sure what to do. He isn't the kind of person who is good with words.

"You didn't see her." Aunt Marina says, sobbing again.

The doctor walks in with his clip-board. "Is this the family and friends of Madge Undersee?

"Yes." Mom says because it's obvious that Aunt Marina and Uncle Tim are in no mood to talk.

"Well, she's doing just fine. Slight concussion. She has a few dozen stitches. A broken arm. Twisted ankle. Other than that she's fine. She's resting now, but she'll be awake in a few minutes."

Aunt Marina let's out a huge sigh.

"Would you like to see her?" The doctor asks. Aunt Marina and Uncle Tim go and see her while we wait in the waiting room.

A preppy looking nurse says that we are allowed to see her and takes us to her room. Madge is lying on the hospital bed awake. She smiles but it looks more like a grimace.

"Hey Madge." I go and sit at the side of her hospital bed. Her right arm is in a cast and the top of her head has been shaved to make room for the long row of stitches. Her arms are bruised but otherwise she looks fine.

"Hi." Madge says, her voice is rusty.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" Mom smiles and takes the seat next the bed and Prim goes to sit on her lap.

Madge smiles, this time a real smile. "I've been better, but it hurts a little. Nothing I can't handle."

"How long do you think you'll be in here?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure yet. That's what they're talking to my parents about right now. Hopefully a week or so. You know, because of my concussion."

"Okay." I say.

"But will you make sure to tell the group about what happened? I don't want them thinking I died or something like that." Madge asks.

"I got your back." I say and she smiles.

The nurse from before comes in and chirps. "Alright, it's time for Miss Undersee to get some rest."

I reach over and awkwardly hug Madge. "Bye,"

"Bye, will you come back tomorrow?" Madge asks.

I look at Mom and she nods. "Yes."

We go home and Prim falls asleep in the car.

When we get home I pull out my phone and text everyone in the group, 'Madge was in a car accident.'

To tired to explain the rest, I collapse into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mom says I don't have to go to school today so I'll just laze around the house until 12 o'clock when we can see Madge.

I watch SpongeBob with Prim. It's the one where SpongeBob runs away to live in the wild with the jellyfish. I'm not really in the mood for eating but I force myself to eat some left over lasagna and a glass of milk. I heat up a plate of lasagna for Prim, too, and put a chocolate chip cookie along with it.

It feels like an eternity before Mom calls for us to get ready to go. I stay in my pajamas but put my Hollister sweatshirt over it and flip flops. Prim is still in her footie pajama's with kittens on them so I zip her into her sparkly jacket and her pink Uggs. There's no point to getting dressed because we're going to a hospital. They probably don't care and a few nurses know my mom.

We stop by Wal-Mart and by a bouquet of pink roses and three purple balloons.

When we arrive at the hospital we head up to the second floor which Madge's on. When we enter the room, it's filled with flowers and balloons from everyone in Madge's family. Aunt Marina and Uncle Tim are in good spirits and enthusiastically tell us that Madge will be going home in less than a week. Mom and them begin to talk.

I go and sit on the edge of Madge's bed. "Hey," I lean over and hug her.

"What's up?" Madge asks.

"Um, the sky?" We laugh.

"Besides that, anything?" She asks.

I think. "I told the group you were in a car accident."

Prim jumps up onto the bed holding the roses, "We got you some roses and balloons, aren't they pretty."

"Yes, thank you." Madge takes the bouquet of roses from Prim and smells them.

Prim leans forward. "Do they smell like bubble-gum? Or maybe cotton-candy? How about strawberries?"

Madge laughs. "They smell like... Well, smell them for yourself."

Prim stuffs her face into the bouquet. "They smell like the outdoors."

"Let me have a sniff." I lean over and smell the roses. "Words can't describe."

"I wonder of bubble-gum smelling roses exist." Madge says.

"Oh! I hope they do, that would be awesome!" Prim pulls my braid. "Would you buy me some?"

I laugh. "Maybe."

Bubble-gum smelling roses is probably the strangest thing I've ever heard. But whatever. As long as everything is going to be alright.

* * *

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE SECOND CATCHING FIRE TRAILER IS SO AMAZING! IF YOU'VE SEEN IT, REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ALSO, PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER :) PLEASE? **

**THANKS BUNCHES OF OATS TO MY AMAZING READERS!**


	10. Cupcakes

**YEAH! MADGE IS FINE! EVERYONE HAS A LITTLE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW, BUT THIS IS CENTERED ON KATNISS'S PROBLEM. SHE MIGHT SEEM LIKE A BRAT, BUT WHAT WOULD YOU DO IN THIS SITUTATION.**

**AGAIN, NOT MINE.**

* * *

Madge was in school today, but since it's Friday she didn't have any homework and everyone was crowded around her wanting to sign her cast. She wore a headband to cover where they shaved her head for the stitches.

Prim and I stop by BaskinRobins for ice cream like always. I get vanilla and this time Prim gets mint chocolate chip.

"This one is good. It's sweet and chocolate-y," Prim tells me as she skips down the side-walk, making a big scene as she dramatically jumps over a crack.

"Yum." I say, not really listening.

"Can we stop by the bakery? You know, for my chocolate cupcake?" She grabs my hand and begs.

I think for a moment. I promised myself I would never go in there again. But for Prim? I guess. "Fine." Prim smiles.

She pulls me to the crosswalk and waits for the sign to show the person walking. It flashes and Prim runs across the street like a maniac, screaming at the top of her lungs, "KAT! HURRY UP! THE CARS ARE COMING! THE CARS ARE COMING!"

I look down and hope no one I know is in any of these cars. When I make it to the other sidewalk, Prim is waiting and is already down to her ice cream cone. I take her into the bakery and breath in the bread-y smell. Peeta is manning the counter when we walk in. Prim skips up to the counter then hops on top.

I have the urge to turn around and wait outside but I can't I'm frozen to the spot, watching as Prim embarrasses me.

"Well hi!" Prim says louder than needed and a few people sitting around look up from their coffee or laptops.

Peeta just smiles. "Hi, I bet here expecting me to fulfill my promise?"

"Yep!" Prim still hasn't toned down her voice. I take a hesitant step towards the counter where Prim has made her self comfortable, leaning against the glass display case with her feet on top of the register.

"Okay, wait here a second. I'll be right back." Peeta goes into the back.

I make it to the counter. "Prim, what the heck?!" I whisper-shout.

"What?" Prim looks genuinely confused.

I groan. "You can't just walk into a public place that makes food and jump onto the counter like you live here. It's just wrong."

"Why?" She asks.

I'm just about to respond when Peeta comes back with a little white box. "Here," He hands the box to Prim who smiles brightly and opens it.

Then, she lets out the most obnoxious squeal. Ever.

Prim jumps behind the counter and hugs Peeta. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Prim, it's time to go." I say with no emotion. Prim climbs over the counter and says goodbye to Peeta. I feel him staring at me. Maybe he expects me to say goodbye? Well I'm not. Too bad.

As I close the door behind me, I look up just enough to see him watching me. He quickly looks away.

* * *

"Katniss!" Mom screams.

I roll over and put my phone on the nightstand. "What?"

"Come here, right now!" She shouts. I head down the hall.

"What?" I ask again.

"Look at this mess!" Mom points at the kitchen.

There are crumbs all over the floor and crushed up fruitie-pebbles. "Mom, I didn't do that."

Mom looks crazy mad. "I asked you to clean the kitchen up this mess when I got home."

"Well, I didn't hear you." I reply. "I didn't make this mess."

"Then who did?" Mom asks.

"Prim?" I shout into the living room. Prim looks up over the couch with a guilty look on her face.

She looks from me to Mom. "I'm sorry. I tried to take it off the top shelve, but it fell."

"Then Prim can clean it." I say and begin to walk down the hall.

"You are the oldest, I asked you to clean it up." Mom says. I keep walking. "Do not walk away from me while I am talking to you."

I turn around. "Mom. You're not talking to me if I'm not listening." Then I slam the door to my room.

I'm done with her right now.

* * *

**I THOUGHT MAYBE I SHOULD TELL YOU WHAT I THOUGHT KATNISS AND PEETA LOOK LIKE IN MY BRAIN FOR THIS STORY.**

**IF YOU'VE EVER SEEN THE REAL-LIFE PETER PAN MOVIE MADE IN 2003, I IMAGINED PEETA LOOKING LIKE THE KID THAT PLAYS PETER... HAHA, PETER AND PEETA... ANYWAY, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE, JUST LOOK IT UP ON GOOGLE IMAGES AND A MILLION PICTURES OF HIM WILL SHOW UP.**

**FOR KATNISS, I IMAGINED MY FRIEND, CALLEY... SORRY BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE... JUST IMAGINE WHOEVER YOU WANT! :D**

**MORE OF MY IMAGINARY PEOPLE TO COME! YAH!**

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT :)**


	11. The Middle School Dance

**WHY HELLO THERE FROM THE BLAINE! I'M IN BLAINE ON VACATION! IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND ARE CONDO BUILING IS RIGHT ON THE BEACH! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, MY COMPUTER JUST DECIDED TO STOP WORKING SO I GOT A NEW COMPUTER LAST WEDNESDAY. IT'S AWESOME AND THIS CHAPTER IS EXCITING.**

**WHAT'S THE WORST THING ABOUT MIDDLE SCHOOL?**

**SCHOOL DANCES.**

**ALL SUZANNE COLLINS PEOPLE.**

* * *

Ms. Coin smiles at us creepily. "Alright. I have an announcement before you leave. There will be a school dance this Friday at six and ending at ten. I hope to see you all there." And with that the class bolts out of the classroom.

Once out of the classroom, my friends and I group up.

"I wonder who will ask me." Clove says dreamily.

"I hope Thresh doesn't have a date," Foxface tells us.

"I thought you liked Marvel?" Johanna says in a bored tone, like me she isn't the one for dances.

"No, Marvel is dating Glimmer again." I say.

Madge pretends to vomit. "Grody to the max!"

The rattling on about the dance goes on for a few minutes until we have to go.

I walk up to the sidewalk outside the Elementary School for Prim like always. I search the crowd until I hear, "Katniss! Katniss!" I turn and Prim bounds up to me and rockets into my arms.

I stumble backwards but catch my balance. "Whoa, what's the rush?" I ask.

"Can we please go to the bakery instead of BaskinRobbins? Please?" Prim begs as I put her down.

"Prim..." I start.

"Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?" She blinks her long lashes and pouts with her signature 'puppy-dog' face.

I roll my eyes. "Just this once,"

Prim squeals and grabs my hand and skips the whole way there. She blabs on and on about her day. I can't help but think how nice it is to have a little sister. If it weren't for Prim, I'd be the loneliest person ever.

I push the door to the bakery/café open and the bells jingle. There are four people in line ahead on us.

"Okay, Prim. Tell me what you want." I say to Prim.

"Um, a blueberry cupcake with the buttercream frosting, and you?" Prim says.

I think. "I'll get the red velvet cupcake."

A few people get in line behind us by the time we get to the register. I inwardly groan when I see it's Peeta working the register.

He smiles. "Hi,"

"Hello. We'll have the blueberry cupcake and red velvet cupcake." I say.

"Sure," Peeta writes it down then hands it to his dad as he is passing by with pink cake boxes. "So, um..." he looks nervous.

"Hello? In line here?" The woman behind me obnoxiously states.

Peeta blushes. "Just give me a second." He looks even more nervous. "Katniss. I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"You have got to be kidding me! Just take my order!" The woman pushes me out of the way.

Peeta's dad comes up behind the glass display case and hands us the cupcakes and we leave.

I can't help but wonder what Peeta was going to ask me.

* * *

"Which one?" Prim asks me.

"Prim. I don't care about the dance. I could got in jeans and t-shirt and not care." I groan.

"It's a formal dance. You have to look nice. Now, green or purple?" Prim says. I sigh and look at the two dresses. The purple is long and plain except for the sparkly top and the green one goes down to my knees and is plain and made of soft cotton.

"Green"

* * *

Madge curls the last piece of my long brown hair with her curling wand. Madge and I decided to get read for the dance together since she lives so close. Her penthouse apartment is large and roomy.

"Can you believe it? Gale actually asked me to the dance!" Madge says for the millionth time. She sets down the curling wand and turns and twirls in her large mirror. Her dress is white and sparkly, it reminds me of snow and she has a pink ribbon tied into her curls.

"Girls, let's go." I hear Aunt Marina say from the living room.

I slip into my off-white flats with little bows on the front. "I'm ready." I tell Madge and we head down the hall. Aunt Marina takes us to the school and drops us off.

"I'll pick you up at ten." She says and drives off.

We walk into the school gym and it's been transformed. The walls are covered in light blue paper and streamer are hanging from the ceiling. The lights are off but strobe lights off all different colors are everywhere. Our group has claimed the table closest to the pizza table. Everyone in my group got s date except me. Bummer.

One by one my friends go off to dance with their dates. I get an Mountain Dew and sit down at the table with my chair facing the crowd of people. I can't help but scowl at the happy dancing people.

I don't get it. The is a middle school dance, not prom. Why do people need stupid dates to have fun at the dance? It's ridiculous. A 'slow dance' song comes on. 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. This song is about her breaking up with him, not a stupid slow dance.

All the girls and boys pair up and dance awkwardly. I take a gulp of my soda and hold it out in front of me, imitating the slow dancers. I walk through the crowd with my soda, pretending to dance with it. As a walk up to Johanna and her date, Blight.

"Aww, poor Kat. Only a soda to dance with." She fakes sympathy.

"At least my date taste good." I chug my soda jokingly.

When the 'slow-dance' ends I go back to my table. I check the gym clock. Only six-thirty. Great. I look over at the entrance to see someone entering. Peeta pays for himself the walks into the large crowd. I pull up another chair for my feet and order a piece of pizza.

I flip my chair around to eat it. Another one of those mushy love songs come on. This time it's 'Can't Help Falling in Love'. At least it's an actual song about being in love but it is a little committed.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. "What?" I ask before I know who it is.

Of course, it's Peeta.

"Um, hi." He starts to blush and he looks down.

"What?" I ask again.

He takes a deep breath. "Doyouwanttodancewithme?" He barely gets out and says it more like one word then a sentence.

I take my napkin a wipe my mouth. Why the heck not? "Sure. Why not." I shrug.

Great, I'm becoming a hypocrite.

* * *

**YES, I AM THE AWKWARD GIRL DANCING WITH HER SODA AT THE DANCE. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	12. Awkwardly Dancing

**HEY GUYS :3**

**I'M GOING TO PUT A QUOTE HERE FROM NOW ON BECAUSE... I DON'T KNOW, I HAVE A LOT OF RANDOM QUOTES IN MY HEAD. WHY NOT PUT THEM SOME WHERE.**

**'THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A HAPPY ENDING. ENDINGS ARE THE SADDEST PART. JUST GIVE ME A HAPPY BEGINNING AND MIDDLE.' SHEL SILVERSTEIN**

**OWN NOTHING... OBVIOUSLY...**

* * *

I follow Peeta out into the crowd. Nobody is really staring at me, everyone is looking awkwardly away from the person they're dancing with. Maybe this was a bad idea.

I've gone to all the dances since sixth grade a never danced with anyone and that's fine with me. The way people dance at middle school dances is the awkwardest thing. They stand two feet apart and the girl puts her hands on his shoulders and the guys puts his hands on her waist. During the dance they look anywhere but the person they're dancing with. Usually I stand off to the side and laugh but no I'm the one dancing.

I put my hands on Peeta's shoulders and look for someone in my group in the crowd. No wonder they look anywhere but the person they're dancing with. This is so weird. What an I supposed to do? Talk to him? I'm not good a just randomly talking to someone. But maybe... Why not ask?

"So, do you watch the Walking Dead?" I ask Peeta. He looks at me surprised as if e didn't expect me to say something.

"Yeah, I can't wait for season four." He says.

Thank God. I thought he'd say no and I'd stand there all silent. "Lori deserved to die. She was a horrible mom." I say.

"She had some issues." Peeta nods.

"I've read the comic books and Sophia doesn't die. She only dies in the show." I've read the comic books with my dad because Walking Dead was his favorite comic. Watching the show makes me think of him.

"Really? My brother reads the comics but I thought they were just like the show." He says.

"Trust me, the books are always better than the movies." I tell him.

The song ends and I say goodbye and go back to my table. Madge comes and sits next to me.

Madge smiles at me and starts humming. The tune is familiar.

"What are you humming?" I ask her.

"Kat and Peeta sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." She hums the rest as I glare at her.

"Madge, stop." I beg.

She smiles dreamily. "Aww, watching you two dance was so cute."

"Well... You danced with Gale! What's wrong with me dancing with somebody?"

"It wasn't one of those awkward dances where they look anywhere but the person they are dancing with." Madge tells me. So she noticed, too. "You were talking like normal people."

I roll my eyes. "Normal people talk about the Walking Dead. Yes, that sounds accurate."

"At least your date wasn't talking about guns and killing animals then stuffing them to put on your wall." Madge huffs.

"What?"

"Gale wouldn't stop talking about his target practice he had the other day. Then he told me how he shot the first deer of the season last year when they went hunting in Northern California and stuffed it and how he mounted it above his bed." Madge shutters. "Talk about creepy."

Suddenly there is a loud commotion on the DJ stage. "Alright everyone! We're going to do the most awesome dance EVER!" A familiar voice shout loudly into the microphone.

"Oh no. Please, no." I whisper.

"I'm gonna teach you all to do the Chicken Dance!"

Prim.

* * *

**I HATE HOW AT EVERY SCHOOL DANCE I GO TO, EVERYONE DANCES ALL AWKWARD AND ISN'T EVEN LOOKING AT THE PERSON THEY'RE DANCING WITH. WHAT THE BISCUIT?!**

**ANYWHO, NEXT CHAPTER'S VERY EXCITING! AS YOU CAN TELL, BUT... :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. The Anti-Dance

**GOT BACK FROM A LONG WEEK IN CANADA. :)**

**HERE ES YO NEW CHAPTA, FOO.**

**IDK, SORRY.**

**SUZANNE COLLINS THE GREAT. ALL LOVLIES TO YOOOOOU.**

* * *

"Okay, the song goes like this," Prim clears her throat and I bound up to the stage and grab her and pull her off. "Hey, I was singing!"

"No, you we're going to embarrass me. Not cool, Prim." I groan and sit her down in the seat I was sitting at. "Where's Mom?"

Prim crosses her arms and sighs. "In the parking lot, she said we could stop by while we were stopping by the grocery store because we ran out of milk."

"Milk?"

"I like my cereal with milk. Dry cereal is nasty." Prim says. I feel everyone staring at us. I take a quick look over my shoulder to find my assumption is true.

I scowl. "Don't you people have anything better to do?" I tell them. They all shrug and continue dancing. I turn back to Prim. "Go back and find Mom."

She get's up and is halfway out the door when she abruptly turns around. "I don't wanna be a chicken!" She hollers.

"Prim, what the heck are you-"

"I don't wanna be a duck!"

"No, Prim. You have to shut up," I whisper-shout as I quickly walk towards her.

"So I'll shake my-" I cover her mouth. Every single person is staring at us.

I fake a smile. "Nothing to see here people..." I say as I drag Prim out of the gym and let go of her mouth. As soon as Mom's car is on sight I let go of Prim and see bounds up to the car and smiles at me and waves before hoping in.

"Have fun Katniss!" She screams. I head back to the gym. Great, another slow dance.

I quickly go to the corner of the gym behind the bleachers. No one will find me here. I'm absolutely mortified by Prim's debut. I can see the entire gym but they can't see me, thank the Lord. I watch as Peeta looks through the crowd the finally sits at one of the table, defeated. I can't help but wonder who he was looking for. Maybe someone to dance with or something. But everyone is already awkwardly dancing with their 'date' if that's what you want to call them.

The awkward slow-dancing ends and I check the clock. A little after nine. So not that long until I can leave. I sigh and sit down on the ground, watching all the happy dancing people. Why can't I be a happy dancing person? Maybe because I'm against the stupid dances. I only go to make my friends happy. They think I'm too anti-social.

"Why are you hiding back here?" Someone asks from my right.

I don't bother looking over to see who it is. "I'm not one for dances really." I answer honestly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I only came because my friends made me." I can tell it's a boy but honestly it's too dark to see who.

"Same here. You can sit if you like." I say. They don't sit close to me, thank God. I'm not really in the mood for talking.

"If you don't mind me asking, who am I talking to?" He asks.

I groan. "Katniss."

"And you're talking to Peeta."

"Oh, hey." I say. "My sister is a bit of a nutcase sometimes."

He laughs. "You don't say."

"Kat, I knew I'd find you back here," Clove comes over and sits next to me. "This dance isn't all that fun."

"Yeah," I agree. "Can't wait to go."

"I guess this is an anti-dance party over here." Peeta says and we laugh.

I laugh as Glimmer starts twerking. "What does she think she's doing?"

"That is so embarrassing. I hope someone is videoing." Clove laughs.

I hope that they put it on YouTube and it goes viral.

* * *

**YEAH! MY BEST FRIEND DID A MODELING THING TODAY AND I MISSED IT :( SO I'M EXCITED TO GO TO HER NEXT ONE!**

**REEVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! PLEASE!**


	14. Halloween

**I JUST FOUD OUT I CAN MIMICK PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING. THE MOST WEIRDEST ONES I CAN DO ARE THE GOLEMN VOICE, THE E.T. VOICE AND THE YODA VOICE. IT'S WEIRD BECAUSE I'M A GIRL. AND I'M IN EIGHTH GRADE. YEAH.**

**HAAAAALLLLLOOOOOWWWWEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN CHAPIE FOR ME LOVALIESSSSS.**

**ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE.**

* * *

Halloween shopping with Prim is something I really don't like doing. But Mom handed me a fifty and grabbed her cart and walked off to the grocery department yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in thirty minutes!"

"Ho 'bout this one?" Prim shows me a unicorn costume.

"Whatever you want to be." I reply as I launch my last Angry Bird and kill the final pig. "Yes!" I whisper-shout.

Prim looks over her shoulder at me and raises her eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." I decide playing Angry Birds in a public place is not a good idea.

"Kat! Katniss, look!" Prim holds up a Princess Leia costume complete with the donut bun wig.

"Seriously Prim?" I ask.

She laughs. "I'd look ridiculous." She puts it back and continues searching.

After about five minutes I hear Prim gasp and I look up. Her face is full of awe and she smiles at me. "It's perfect!" She holds up an angel costume with cream-white feather wings and a flowy white dress. Instead of the normal gold halo this one has a halo made of roses. "I want this one, what do you think?"

"It's totally you." I tell her and she smiles with pride.

"What about a costume for you?" She asks me.

I shrug. "What was I last year?"

"You wore the lady-bug costume, remember? The dress with the spots and black wings?" Prim reminds and begins her search for my costume. "What do you want to be?"

"Maybe a vampire." I joke. "With fangs so I can suck blood of children in the middle of the night."

"Katniss!"

"I'm kidding!" I laugh and a few people who heard what I said as they passed by give me dirty looks.

Prim sighs. "Fine, you'll be a vampire. She looks through the aisles for the perfect costume. "We can get the red hair highlights and you can put them in your hair and curl it in so it looks like real hair! Now I'm excited for your costume." Prim babbles on about her thoughts on my hair, make-up and other costume ideas. "Here it is."

I look over the costume. Long black lace dress, long flowing sleeves. "It's good."

"Now we need to get those vampire teeth. Not the ugly plastic kind but the little ones you stick to your teeth." Prim says, more to herself than to me.

I check my phone. Mom will come get us in ten minutes. Ten minutes is too long.

* * *

I curl Prim's hair and place the rose halo on her head. "There, done."

Prim smiles at her reflection. "Perfect. Where's my trick-or-treating basket?"

"By the door." I tell her and she jumps of the bathroom counter and down the hall. I put in the fake red highlights into my hair and curl it like Prim instructed. I put the two little fake vampire teeth in and hold them there for five minutes.

"Katniss! Hurry up, your friends are here!" Prim shouts.

I check my reflection in he mirror. "Happy Halloween." I whisper and head down the hall.

* * *

**I WASN'T SURE HOW TO WRITE THIS PART OUT SO HERE IT IS. THEY ALL GOT A BUNCH O CANDY AND WENT INTO CANDY-COMAS. :D YEAHHHH!**

**REVIEW AND ALL THAT LOVLIENESSSSS :3**


	15. Just My Average Everyday

****DRAMATICALLY HIDES FROM ANGRY-MOB** SORRY MY DEAR READERS. MY SCHOOL JUST STARTED LAST MONDAY AND THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY! OKAY, SO HERE ES YO CHAPIE.**

**ROSES AR RED, VIOLATS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE**

* * *

I slide into my chair at the back of the classroom without anyone noticing because I came in through the backdoor.

Ms. Coin does roll-call as I blow my pencil across the desk, grab it, then blow it across over and over.

"Katniss Everdeen?" Ms. Coin says in her robotic voice.

"Here," I say loud enough for her to hear.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, just for a second. Suddenly I feel something in my ear.

"Sleeping beauty... Sleeping beauty..." Someone whispers.

"Huh, what?" I realize that I just literally fell asleep in class. I haven't done that since I was in kindergarten. I look over and see Cato is smiling evilly at me. "What?"

"Nothing, you look real weird with that pencil sticking out of your, that's all... _Sleeping Beauty..._" Cato laughs to himself as I take the stupid pencil he stuck in my ear out.

I roll my eyes and try not to all asleep again.

* * *

After break, we go to Mr. Beetee's class.

After we take our seats, he informs us all that we are starting the 'Kinderbuddies' program and a line of small children walk in and just stare at us. This is dumb. What are we supposed to do? Read to them? Their attention spans are only like five seconds.

He goes on and on about who is with who until he gets to me. "Katniss, your buddy is... Addie." Mr. Beetee points to one of the kindergarteners with long brown hair, tan skin and a purple dress. She walks up to me and smiles.

"Hi. I'm Addie Cinna." She seems very outgoing. "What's your name?"

"I'm Katniss, but you can call me Kat for short." I tell her and we go over to my desk and I pull up and extra chair for her to sit in.

Addie stares at me expectantly. What was I going to say? I don't remember how I talked to other kids when I was in kindergarten. "So... Um, what's your favorite food?"

"Macaroni and cheese." Addie says without a second thought.

"Oh, um, what about your favorite color?" I ask slowly.

"Purple." She says and points to her dress.

I'm running out of things to ask. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a lot of them, too. I can say them in order." She clears her throat. "Oliver, he's twelve. Then Reign. She's nine and thinks she's better than everyone. Me, I'm five and my little sister Macie whose two. Now I have a baby brother, he was born a few weeks ago, his name is Hayden."

I'm surprised by how large her vocabulary is. Prim's vocabulary at age five was pretty small, but average for her age.

Kinderbuddies is every Friday. I'll live.

* * *

As soon as school get's out I head over to the Elementary school entrance where small children are running around all crazy. I spot Prim in the crowd, but she isn't alone. Holding onto the handle of her backpack is Principal Snow.

I take a breath and walk in stiff steps over to them. Principal Snow looks at me over his Dumbledore like glasses.

"Miss Everdeen, your sister has something to show you." He says in a clipped voice.

Prim looks really freaked out as she pulls a picture out of her pink backpack and hands it to me.

It's a picture of a person wearing a banana costume and holding a banana. The person in the banana costume has a wide smile with sharp teeth and a speech bubble that say, 'You are what you eat.'

"It is a very disturbing picture. A nine year old girl shouldn't be drawing pictures like this." Principal Snow says. Prim hangs her head. "The teacher only asked if they draw how they feel about food. You should show this to your mother."

"Don't worry, I will." I say and I take Prim's hand and Principal Snow hands me the picture. Once out of sight of school, I crumple up the picture and throw it in the trashcan on the street corner.

Prim looks down as we walk.

"So, BaskinRobbins?" I ask.

Prim shrugs.

I take her in and Prim gloomily orders the blue kind with purple swirls. I try the mint chocolate chip for a change and it's actually not bad.

Once we leave, Prim looks over at me. "You're not telling Mom, are you?"

"No. It was just a picture. Everyone just overreacted." I tell her and she seems to walk with a little more confidence.

* * *

**OKAY. I'M WORKING ON MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER... SO YEAH!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**


	16. Plans For Thanksgiving Break

**I'M SORRY! I'VE BEEN CRAZY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER STUPID STUFF!**

**YOU GET THE IDEA. I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

Mom is awkwardly quiet all throughout dinner.

I pretend I don't notice and stuff my face full of pasta. While we eat Prim babbles about her day. About how Rory threw up all over the girl who sat next to him and then she got sick. Or how she is having a secret competition with a girl in her ballet class to see who can get into pointe first. And more fourth grade things.

Finally, when our plates are cleared, Mom clears her throat.

"So girls. Thanksgiving is coming up..." She says.

"So it is." I say not thinking much of it.

"Well, I was thinking about going up to Grandma and Grandpa's for the whole week we have off." Mom says slowly.

The drive to my grandparent's house is nine hours. That is if we don't stop for restroom or food stops.

"Will we drive?" I ask.

"Katniss... Aren't the views pretty?" Mom says almost pleadingly.

Prim smiles a little. "I'll go."

"Fine." I say and head over to the sink to put the dishes in the washer.

I really like my grandparents house. But it's literally in the middle of nowhere. My dad was born in Washington but moved to a Northern Californian town called Whitmore when he was three. Whitmore is where my grandparents lived and where my parents lived and where I was born.

My grandpa from my dad's side was born and raised in Whitmore but he moved to Washington for some reason but that's when he met my grandma. My grandpa and dad are both buried in Whitmore. Like I said, my grandma moved to Washington after my grandpa died when I was four.

Both grandparents on my Mom's side are still alive and live in Whitmore. Same with my mom's brother and sister. Mom was the only one in her family who got away from the horribly small town. I don't question her, if I were her I would want to get as far away from there as possible.

I like my cousins a lot. My pretty much best friends are Bethany and Meredith. They are twins my age from my Aunt Susan which is my mom's sister and Uncle Warren who married my aunt giving her the last name Leeg. They have another daughter, Elsie, but she's seventeen and thinks she's all that. Then my mom's brother, Uncle Sean has a daughter named Lindley. I'm not sure what happened to Lindley's mom but I don't think Uncle Sean likes to talk about it.

Now that I think about it, it's kind of weird that all of us are girls.

* * *

"I'm not going to be here over Thanksgiving break." I tell Madge.

"All of it?" Madge asks.

"Yeah,"

"How's Meredith?" She asks. I knew she would. I don't like talking about it but Meredith has leukemia.

I swallow before answering. "Better, I think."

Madge nods. Meredith and Bethany are her cousins, too. But it's more like 2nd cousins like we are.

"It's going to be okay." Madge says quietly and I just nod.

Maybe or it maybe not. Luck doesn't exactly run in my family.

* * *

**OKAY, SO THIS IS JUST THE CHAPTER THAT EXPLAINS THE BASIS OF KATNISS'S FAMILY AND GETTING YOU READY FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Up North

**I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG BUT CHA NEVER KNOOOWWW...**

**HERE, DEAR FLOWER DOLPHIN CHILDREN, IS YOUR LOVELIE CHAPTER.**

**REALLY. I. DON'T. FUDG'N. OWN. THE. HUNGER. GAMES.**

* * *

We pack up the car early in the morning with our bags and I climb in shotgun, Prim in the back and Mom driving. The drive is nine hours so we're going to be in here a while.

I plug in my phone so we can listen to music but Prim only wants to listen to Alison Krauss because her singing makes her go to sleep. When Prim was a baby and I was in preschool, when we'd get fussy when she was driving she'd just turn Alison Krauss on and we'd shut-up instantly. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't remember it. But I do.

Prim quietly sings along and colors in her pony coloring book. At complete peace. I pull out the seatbelt until it's as far as it will go then let it go so it is stuck in the position it is in then lean my head against it.

I'll only close my eyes for a second. Just a second.

* * *

I wake up to Mom shaking my shoulder. "Thirty minutes. We're in Palo Cedro."

I nod and sit up straighter. I look back and see Prim asleep, curled up with her unicorn pillow pet. I watch as my Grandparent's large white Victorian house appears into view, surrounded by large oaks and willows.

Mom wakes Prim up and we make our way to the large wrap-around front porch where Grandma is seated on the porch swing drinking iced-tea.

"Prim! Katniss!" Grandma sets her iced-tea on the end table and hugs us. "The girls are inside. Sean's not here yet." Grandma says to Mom.

We head inside. The house is probably the prettiest house I've ever seen. Everything is Victorian and it's always been like that. Large rooms. Soft furniture. It's an eight bedroom house, I wish I live here every second of my life.

Bethany and Meredith topple over me and hug me like crazy. "Kat!" They shout.

"Beth and Mere!" I say on the same level of enthusiasm.

Mere's hair has grown out since I last saw her. Last time was over summer vacation when we went to visit them at their house in Sacramento. She was on chemo and was completely bald but now her hair is growing in downy soft like baby hair. Beth and Mere are completely identical except for their hair. Beth's goes to the small of her back like mine does.

"Look how long my hair's gotten!" Mere says, as if I hadn't already noticed.

"The girls will share the Rose Room." Grandma says. Each of the rooms has a certain thing it centers around. For example, the Rose Room is all pink and creamy white and Grandma puts new roses from her garden in vases by each of the three beds in the morning. "Sarah and Prim will share the Deer Room." That one is filled with muted greens and browns and lots of plants. Prim and Mom share because Prim thinks the house is haunted.

"My grandchildren!" Grandpa enters the large foyer from the living room. We all rush to hug him.

"Elsie will have the Vineyard Room." Grandma goes on. The Vineyard Room is purple and gold with a large queen bed. I get that room usually when it's just us staying but every Thanksgiving we all get the same rooms. Elsie doesn't know I have her room whens she's not here. I don't know where she is but she probably has already set herself up in her room. "And Susan and Warren will get the Ocean Room." Of course, blue and silver.

"What about Sean?" Aunt Susan asks, entering the room. Aunt Susan is a tall blonde woman and a pediatrician.

"The Lemon Room." Grandma says obviously. That one is yellow. I have to admit, it is pretty weird to name rooms, but as long as Grandma gives me cookies I'm good. There are two more rooms that Grandma turned into a library and a study for Grandpa.

"Hello-o? Anyone notice me?" Elsie says in a spoiled tone as she comes down the spiral staircase.

"Elsie!" Mom says and hugs her.

Elsie huffs and releases Mom. "Aunt Sarah is the only one who likes me." She whines to Aunt Susan.

"You're sixteen. Time to stop acting like a baby." Aunt Susan tells her with a wink which only makes Elsie angrier. I can almost see the smoke coming off her perfectly styled brunette curls.

She storms upstairs and Beth rolls her eyes at me comically. I grab my bag and we head upstairs. I plop my bag down on the soft pink blanket.

"Did you bring your pajamas?" Mere asks, wiggling her eyebrows. She means the pink pajamas we all got for Christmas last year.

"Of course." I say.

"Dinner!" Grandma calls and we all race downstairs. It's nice to be with my cousins and family again. We say grace over the food and eat the delicious steak.

After our dessert of cherry pie, Beth, Mere and I change into our pink pajamas and I even post a picture of us on Instagram.

We watch Mulan with Prim who falls asleep half-way through. After the movies over we head upstairs and curl up on our cozy beds. I check my Instagram and the picture has fourteen likes and three comments.

_**MissMadgeCaris **__Cute pic! Have fun up north :)_

_**dat_chicka_glimm **__those gurls are uglyy_

**_JohannaMason _**_Oh my glob, Glimmer. You moron. Those are her fudg'n cousins. Why are you such an idiot? dat_chicka_glimm_

I didn't even know Glimmer was following me, but I'm seriously blocking her.

No joke.

* * *

**SO... WHITMORE IS AN ACTUAL TOWN! IT IS PRETTY SMALL, POPULATION 400-SOMETHING. NOT KIDDING. BUT IT'S LIKE A LITTLE PIECE OF TENNESSEE IN NORTHERN CALIFORNIA. I WANT TO LIVE THERE! THE NAME I GAVE GLIMMER IS ACTUALL THE NAME OF SOMEONE I DISLIKES NAME ON INSTAGRAM, EXCEPT I CHANGED THE NAME, DUH.**

**OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Guh, Family Problems

**WHALE HELLO THERE. MY PARENTS DON'T GET WHY I'M ALWAYS ON MY LAPTOP. THEY THINK I'M ANTISOCIAL WHEN REALLY EVERY TIME I GO AND TRY O SPEND TIME WITH THEM THEY IGNORE ME OR I SAY SOMETHING 'RUDE' AND GET YELLED AT FOR THRITY STRAIGHT MINUTES. SO I GO TO MY ROOM, GO ON MY LAPTOP AND GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET. **SIGHS** I WISH PEOPLE CARED.**

**HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER LOVELY REVIEWERS.**

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is barely rising. I like waking up early because it's the only time I'm alone. I try to go back to sleep but I'm already too awake. I hear a meow and Grandma's gray cat, Violet, jumps onto the bed.

For some reason, I'm not to fond of cats. Violet nuzzles my face with her wet nose and I push her away. "Go bother Prim." I mutter and grab my phone off the white nightstand. Five-thirty in the morning.

I go on YouTube and watch funny fail videos by myself until I hear the soft pattering of feet meaning Grandma is awake and making breakfast. I put my phone on the charger and head downstairs. Grandma is in the large white kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops.

I sit down on the one of the stools at the island. "What 'cha making?" I ask.

"Pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs." She says pouring some pancake batter into a pan. Everything Grandma makes is made from scratch. That just makes it all the more delicious.

"When will Uncle Sean and Lindley be here?" I ask.

"By nine this morning. Their flight was moved to last night instead of yesterday morning. You can go watch TV, dear. Breakfast will be ready soon." Grandma says.

I go into the living room, plop down on the corner of the L shaped couch and turn the large flat screen on. SpongeBob is on so I watch that until Mere comes downstairs and sits next to me.

"Beth is snoring like a pig." She says and we laugh.

It's nice to watch SpongeBob with another human being close to my age. My group of friends says that they're 'to old' for SpongeBob but Mere and Beth have been watching it with me since birth. Of course, I'm a month older. That is something I take deep pride in.

Elsie comes downstairs next in her pajama shorts that are extremely short and an almost see-through tank top. "Hello, brats." She says and grabs the remote and makes herself comfortable. She changes the channel to MTV.

"Hey, we were watching that," I say.

Elsie glares at me. "And I'm watching The Hills. Get over it."

Mere turns and makes a face of annoyance. "Come on, I think breakfast is close to ready. We should wake up Beth." She says and glares at Elsie over her shoulder.

We go upstairs and wake Beth up. Then my Mom and Prim.

Mom is already awake but Prim is asleep so we wake her up.

"Is this real life?" Prim mumbles into her pillow.

"Yes. Get up." I say.

"Grandma's house is haunted." She says and sits up.

We go downstairs and sit at the long dining room table. The breakfast is amazingly yummy. I get thirds then Beth, Mere, Prim and I go down the garage. This house has two garages. One is for cars and the other has been turned into the game room. We play Super Mario Brothers on the Wii and cuddle into the huge beanbags.

There's a mini kitchen filled with junk food that Grandma restocks every time we come to visit because we go through all of the snacks within four days. We're here for seven. Maybe Grandma put extra or she'll have to make another trip into town.

I hear the doorbell ring and everyone bolts up the stairs to the main floor.

Uncle Sean and Lindley are standing talking to Grandma. Well, Lindley is being held by Uncle Sean but she waves to us over his shoulder. "Hi guys."

Lindley is six. She looks exactly like Uncle Sean so I can never guess what her mother might have looked like. Lindley's blonde hair with blue eyes like most of my family on Mom's side. Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Susan, Uncle Sean, Mom and Prim all look that way. Elsie, Mere and Beth have brown hair from Uncle Warren and blue-green eyes.

Uncle Sean puts Lindley down and she runs up to us. "Hey!" She says loudly. "Look how tall I've gotten," Lindley is barely 4'3 and around 45 pounds. Her and Prim could be exactly the same. If Prim was six, her and Lindley could easily be mistaken for twins.

"Yeah, you're going to pass me up soon." I tell her and she smiles.

"Mere, your hair is like a baby." Lindley says reaching up and petting Mere's head. "You're soft. Like a puppy."

We laugh as Lindley gets distracted and spins around in her blue polka-dot dress. I look up and notice a woman I hadn't noticed standing next to Uncle Sean.

"That's Daddy's girlfriend." Lindley says, noticing I was staring. She's stopped spinning and is staring at me seriously with her large blue eyes. "Their gonna get married." Then she quickly covers her mouth as we all stare at her in shock.

Beth is the first one to speak. "What do you mean?"

"Well... Daddy asked Amy to marry him last week. She said yes, but... Um, it was supposed to be a surprise. Daddy says to me on the plane, 'Don't you go tell'n everyone that we're gett'n married. I'm gonna surprise them.'"

"Oh, then we'll act surprised." Beth says. "Won't we girls?" She turns to us and we nod.

"Okay." Lindley smiles. "It's our secret. Won't it be?"

"Of course." Beth says and we take her to the living room to watch Wow-Wow-Wubzy. I have to admit, I actually kind of like the show. It's not bad.

The rest of the family gathers in the living room except for Elsie. Apparently she's in a 'mood.'

"Isn't she always?" Prim whispers in my ear and I stifle a laugh.

Mom, Aunt Susan and Amy begin to talk about weird lady things while Grandma and Grandpa talk with us, Uncle Warren and Uncle Sean.

Finally, Uncle Sean stands up. "I'd like to make an announcement. Amy and I are getting married."

The adults are surprised and start talking excitedly. We pretend to be surprised with fake enthusiasm.

"Also... Lindley?" Uncle Sean turns to Lindley.

"What?" She ask with the 'what did I do' face.

"How would it feel to be a big sister?" Uncle Sean asks.

Oh crud. I remember this talk.

"No." Lindley says.

"No? But wouldn't a little baby be fun?" He asks, getting everyone's attention. Amy has one of those know-it-all faces on.

"You're having a baby?" Aunt Susan asks widely to Amy.

Amy nods. "It's due in February."

"That's how long it took for you to tell all of us this?" Grandma looks kind of mad. How she looked when Uncle Sean told her that Lindley was being born. I remember. We were here over the summer and I was seven. Out of nowhere, Uncle Sean calls and says he's flying over with his new baby.

Uncle Sean shrugs. "We also might be moving out here."

Grandma looks like she's gonna flip. As do most of the adults in the room.

"How 'bout we head down to the garage." I whisper in Beth's ear and she nods. All the kids head down to the garage to let the adults figure it out. We continue Super Mario Brothers and Lindley finds the dress-up chest and that will keep her busy for awhile.

Being a grown-up must be hard.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF THERE WERE SOME FAMILY COMPLICATIONS BECAUSE REALLY, IT ISN'T A FMAILY GETHERING WITHOUT ONE! :)**

**REEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWWW!**


	19. Elsie's Return To Being Normal

**UGHHHH... FRIDAY THE 13TH IS COMING. D:**

**OKAY, HERE IS A CHAPTER, MY DEAR FLOWER DOLPHIN CHILDREN!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. IF I DID... NO, I'M NOT THAT CREATIVE.**

* * *

At lunch, I can now tell that Amy, I mean _Aunt _Amy is pregnant. She's wearing a soft cozy sweater so it's hard to tell. She seems nice and Lindley adores her. Lindley may be six, but she has one of the best judgment of characters I've ever seen. Aside from Prim of course.

Lunch would probably be completely silent if it weren't for Prim and Lindley's continuous chatter.

"I'm going to be in fifth grade. That means I get to go to the middle school." Prim says.

"Really? I'm gonna be in second grade." Lindley says. I wonder if they realize the school year only started like four months ago.

The adults only say a few things. I think that it's because of Uncle Sean. But I might be wrong. Aunt Susan and Mom seem to be talking with their eyes. Pointedly looking around, moving their eyebrows.

Elsie hastily eats her yogurt because she doesn't want to get fat. "Grandma, you should make healthier food, how can I eat this soup? How do you know how many calories there are?"

"Elsie, when you were little you loved my potato soup." Grandma says, not even glancing up.

Elsie wasn't always bratty. She used to be fun. She'd come play video games in the basement with us, she'd even sometimes help us make a pillow fort in the large living room. Then she started high school. She was always on her phone or laptop and was more obsessed with boys, clothes and makeup then winning Frogger. If that's what high school does to you, I don't want to go.

"I remember when you were fun, Elsie." I blurt out without thinking. I cover my mouth, expecting the adults to flip, instead they all laugh.

"How true is that, dear?" Aunt Susan says. Elsie glares at me, then Beth, then Mere, then at Aunt Susan.

"I amfun." Elsie huffs. Then she leans forward, pushing her yogurt out if the way. "What 'fun' things do I not do that I used to do?" She makes figure-quotations at the word fun.

"You used to play video games with us," I say.

"Yeah, and watch movies with us, too." Mere says.

"Play dolls." Prim say.

"Braid our hair," Beth says then she looks like she instantly regrets it.

Elsie's face falls. Everyone looks at Mere. "What?" She looks up from her soup. Maybe she didn't hear?

"Nothing..." Beth says quickly and blushes guiltily.

Mere started losing her hair when we were eight-ish.

We eat the rest of lunch in silence.

* * *

Elsie has made a big deal of being nice. She goes downstairs to the garage and watches us play Super Mario Brothers. Then she drifts over to the ballet bar and mirror that my Grandpa dedicated for a whole wall and even put wood floors in the entire garage when Elsie started ballet when she was five, after that it's became a big deal after all of us cousins became ballet fanatics.

She does all the positions, slowly, as if getting used to it. Elsie quit ballet when it became to hard for her to have practice and homework. Of course, that was when she started high school.

Lindley walks over to her and smiles. "I can do that, too." She begins doing the ballet positions and Elsie does them with her.

I ignore them and continue with the game. Playing four player is fun, because if someone can't get through and someone else can, they can put themselves in a bubble then be popped when it's easier. Prim is nine, so it's usually her having the trouble. Sometimes even Beth can't do things. But the ultimate masters are Mere and I. We conquer each level.

That's why we are Mario and Luigi. Prim and Beth think the mushrooms are cute so we don't really fight over characters. I'm Luigi because I like green and Mere is Mario because it starts with an M and red is the closest color to pink.

We all kind of have our place here, I guess.

* * *

After the not very silent dinner, Elsie braids my hair like she used to. I'll admit it, I like having my hair done. Mom sometimes does my hair, but usually I do my own. I love doing other people's hair. Some say maybe I'll be a hair dresser for movies or something.

Elsie does a Dutch braid that starts on the right side of my head and wraps around to the lower left.

"I like it." Mere says, she is barely paying attention. She's watching Sleeping Beauty with Beth, Prim and Lindley.

"Whose next?" Elsie calls. Prim comes over and takes my spot on the couch. Mere doesn't seem to mind the fact she can't have her hair braided. She always did have a tender scalp. You couldn't even brush her hair without sending her out of the room screaming.

"Can you build me a pillow fort?" Lindley asks and makes the puppy-face and blinks a lot.

"Fine. Beth, Mere, it's fort time!" We take all twelve chairs from the dining room and set then in a square around the living room. We lay blankets over the top and on the sides so no one can look in except for the large opening we made at the front so we can watch the movie. We put in pillows and more blankets inside. I have to say, I'm impressed with myself.

Grandma gives us cookies and cream ice cream. She buys it by the gallon so we each get four scoops.

"Girls, we're going to church tomorrow." Grandma says. I go to church in LA and I know Elsie, Beth and Mere go. Lindley, I'm not so sure.

The church we go to here is actually in Redding which is twenty-five miles West of Whitmore. It's pretty big. And I hate being around new people. But Beth and Mere will be in my class since they do it by grade.

I'm still worried.

* * *

**I WILL UPDATE! BUT I'M GOING TO BE IN A CAR FOR A LITTLE OVER FIVE HOURS TOMORROW. SO WISH ME LUCK.**

**I ALSO FORGOT TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK. OH WELL. :3**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Church

**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO. **ENTERS DRAMATICALLY** HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER...**

**IT'S ALL SUZANNE COLLINS, FOLKS.**

* * *

I check myself in the mirror one more time before heading downstairs to join the rest of the family. I'm wearing a red sweater dress and black leggings. Grandma told me at breakfast to dress nicely.

I go down stairs and see the rest of my family dressed equally nice to me. Lindley's wearing a pink dress with a white little jacket and Prim is wearing an off-white dress. Beth is sticking more to the casual side with her jeans and grey shirt. Mere is wearing white skinny jeans, a pink long sleeved shirt and a white beanie.

I could really care less about what the adults are wearing.

"We're taking two cars. Kids with Sarah and adults with me." Grandma says and we head out. Poor Mom. Sticking us all in a car together will be hectic.

* * *

I climb out of Mom's black pilot and head towards the large open door of the huge church. Last time I was here was for the Christmas Service in 2008.

"The youth group is upstairs," Grandma tells me. Beth and Mere follow me up the stairs and into a room labeled 'Seventh-Eighth.'

We stay in a close pack at the back of the classroom edging our way towards the large table in the middle of the room. We're halfway there when someone grabs me into a hug with their boney arms.

"Katniss!" A high-pitched voice squeals in my ear. When she finally lets go, I can't help but look over at Beth and Mere for help. By the looks on their faces, I can tell they're just as freaked out as I am. I look back over at the smiling brunette.

"Do you remember me, Katniss?" She asks. "Tailynne? From preschool?"

I try to remember back to when I used to live here. Tailynne... Tailynne... Tailynne! She was the girl who cut off a chunk of her hair with safety scissors while the teacher back was turned and I help her tape it back on. Of course that didn't work out.

"Of course," I say.

She smiles brighter than before, if that's possible. She's probably a whole foot taller than me and she's skinny. I remember her being skinny.

"I don't forget a face. Do you remember my little sister Delilah? Or everyone really calls her Delly. Oh, let me get her." Tailynne looks around and while she's occupied I take another glance at Mere and Beth who shrug quickly because Tailynne appears again with a blonde girl.

"Do you remember her, too? She was just starting preschool when we were on our second year," Tailynne says. I'm not sure but I think she was the little girl wearing overalls and had pigtails.

"I think," I say slowly.

The blonde wraps me into a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" When she pulls back, I make sure to take a few steps back to distance me from any unnecessary hugging.

I can see how they're related by their thin faces and blue eyes. Delly may be a year younger but she's almost taller than me.

"I saw your mom downstairs, but I didn't see you dad." Tailynne says.

I freeze and so do Beth and Mere. Sensing my discomfort, Delly and Tailynne quickly share a concerned glance.

"Oh... He... Um, he died in a car accident with my friends Dad... Back when I was eleven..." I say slowly, spacing my words.

Tailynne and Delly's faces drop.

"That is just so sad." Delly says, fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know." Tailynne says. Although there is a large gap between us they both hug me. I look over their shoulders and make a purposeful glance at Mere and Beth.

Upon seeing my face, Beth clears her throat. "Um, Katniss, it's about to start. Let's get our seats." Tailynne and Delly let me go.

Beth, Mere and I make our way to the seats farthest from the front and sit.

"They were... Optimistic." Mere says under her breath.

"Tell me about it," I say back.

I sit back and kind of shut out what everyone is saying.


	21. Somewhere Only I Know

**I'M JUST SO... I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN... I SAW A PICTURE FROM THEM FILMING THE FAULT IN OUR STARS AND I RAN OUT OF MY ROOM SCREAMING AND EVERYONE WAS LIKE 'WEIRDO...'**

**OKAY, THIS IS YOUR LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!**

**I. OWN. NOTHING.**

* * *

We spent all Monday recreating 'Mysterious Butter.' I took Filmography as an elective in seventh grade and I learned how to duplicate angles and make the timing perfect.

So when you put both of the videos together, the only difference is our age. If it was funny when we did it four years ago, it's hilarious now. Grandma still had all the costumes we wore in the dress-up chest so that wasn't a problem.

It was fun.

* * *

I wake up early today, I have a long walk ahead of me. It's still dark outside. I put on a sturdy pair of pants, a long sleeved shirt, brown hiking boots and my Carhartt jacket. I can tell it's cold out today.

I grab my purple messenger bag I kept books in on the way here and shove two shirts inside. One gray and one pale pink. I don't need them for anything and I set them aside for this one reason. I also put a pair of pants inside and my journal.

I leave a note on Mom's nightstand. She probably knows that today is the day I take my walk. Well everyone thinks a walk but it's much more. I head outside and it's freezing. I pull up my hood and head out to the back pasture. The giant hill I'm climbing looks like a looming gray cloud with all the fog.

My destination is at the top of that. I've got this down to science. I've been coming here since I was eight. Actually I found it by accident. Beth, Mere, Prim and I were playing hide-n-seek. I really wanted to win. Really badly. I raced up the mountain side, thinking it wasn't really that tall. Well it was. When I got to the top, I could see everything. There's things up there that I think are special.

I made sure to take my phone so I know when to leave. I have to leave at five if I want to be back by dinner. I spend a good five or six hours up there. The trek there is three hours. The way back is three hours.

Five years of taking this way up has left a worn path that you can't really see unless... You know, been here so many times. I go here every time we come up. I spend a whole day here then come back. No one really knows where I go. They've just gotten used to it, I guess.

I check my phone about halfway up. Yep, I'm on time. It's seven. I've been out for about an hour. I take a sip of water and continue on.

* * *

I let out a huge sigh once I'm at the top. The small shack made of misfit boards with a metal roof stands almost hidden in the grove of willow trees. I smile. I practically skip up to my special place. Once inside I lay my bag down on the small nightstand. I've been bringing odds and ends of stuff up here since I found it. It's like a special little place, just for me. I'm not really sure what this place used to be, maybe a house. Not likely, too small. I found it with nothing inside but an old cooking stove and white wood nightstand. I found a piece of plywood leaning against the back and with a few chunks of wood from an old fallen tree I made a bed of sorts.

It's very mismatched. But I love it.

I open the nightstand drawer are put the folded shirts and pants inside. I keep extra clothes here just incase. I also have a few of my favorite books on the nightstand. Ferdinand. Alice in Wonderland. Just some of the old books Mom would read to me. I have dry wood stowed away in the corner near the stove. It's chilly in here so I put in two logs and grab a match from my bag. 'It's dangerous to play with matches' they always say, but I'm not really one to listen. I close the door and I immediately feel the room heat up. I pull off my jacket and toss it onto the mound of blankets I brought up from my many travels that cover the plywood.

I pull a pumpkin scented candle next out of the bag and light that as well. I replace the old candle that was berries with the pumpkin and put it in my bag.

I cuddle onto the bed and grab 'To Kill A Mockingbird.' It starts to rain. It pounds on the metal roof. Sounding more like hail. It lulls me to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with a start. The book is covering my eyes because I guess I dropped it when I fell asleep. Rain is pounding against the glass window above me. I check my phone. It's noon.

I get up and stretch. I pick up the book and sit down. I was half-way through before I fell asleep.

I was going to come here tomorrow but tomorrow we're visiting Dad's grave. Before I know it, I feel a tear streaming down my face.

"Katniss?"

I turn to face the door to see a soaked wet to the bone Prim.

"What are you doing?" I gasp, grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping her in it.

"I kind of saw where you went. It took a while but I found the trail..." She slows down and looks away. "Is this place secret?" Her voice is hushed.

"Um... Kind of, yeah." I say. "But we can both be here."

Prim smiles.

* * *

**HAS ANYONE SEEN WRECK-IT-RALPH?**

**I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FOR LITTLE KIDS! IT'S SO CUTE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Can You Not

**FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SEASON FINALE! :D SO IT WILL BE ON A BREAK UNTIL NOVEMBER 1ST. I'LL BE WORKING ON OTHER FANFICS UNTIL THEN! THIS WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

I wait leniently as Prim examines the room. Looking at all the jars and cans I've filled will acorns, pine needles and wildflowers over the years and at some of the pictures I've brought up.

"Does Mom know?" I ask.

Prim shrugs, "Well... I said I was going to play outside..."

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Lindley does. I told her I was going to follow you. Beth and Mere might know, but I'm not sure."

I sigh and check my phone. It's a little after noon. I guess we'll leave early. "Come on, let's get back."

I pull a jacket out of the nightstand drawer and give it to Prim who forgot hers.

The trek down is a little shorter because it's downhill. Prim's teeth chatter loudly so I take a scarf out of my bag and wrap it around the bottom half of her face. She looks ridiculously buddle up like that kid from A Christmas Story.

At least it's stopped raining.

* * *

By the time we got home, Mom and Aunt Susan are in the living room talking.

"How was your walk?" Mom asks me, raising an eyebrow then looking at Prim.

"Fine." I say. I head upstairs to put on some sweatpants and an overly large shirt. I can tell Mere and Beth are downstairs in the garage. On the way down I pass Prim who is standing in the middle of the spiral staircase, looking up at the top of the stairs. She still wearing the coat but she's pulled the scarf down to her neck.

"What?" I ask her.

She glances over at me, I see terror in her eyes. "Tell the lady to stop looking at me," She whispers in a hushed voice.

I stand next to her and follow the direction of her eyes. She swallows. She's staring at a painting that I hadn't noticed before. It's of a woman wearing an old-fashioned dress and she has a blank, almost bored face. "Prim it's a painting."

"It's giving me bad feelings..." Prim says still looking at it.

Grandpa comes out from his room and smiles. "Do you like the painting? Got it at an auction last week. Just got around to putting it up." He looks over at it proudly. "Grandma said it look exactly like her grandmother, how exquisite is that?"

"It's scary." Prim tells him.

"How's it scary?" Grandpa asks.

Prim climbs up to the top of the stairs over to Grandpa and puts her arms up, her way of asking to be held. Grandpa picks her up and walks closer to the picture. She points at the eyes. "Look, she's watching me." She waves her hand in front of the picture.

"Honey, that's a painting technique. The eyes aren't really watching you."

"It gives me bad feelings. I don't like it." Prim says.

I take this chance to bolt down the stairs and to the garage. I grab one of the controllers and add myself in.

"How was your 'walk?'" Beth asks, putting emphasis on the word 'walk.'

"Fine."

"Prim said she was going to find your place." Mere puts in. So I guess they did hear what Prim told Lindley. Either that or Lindley told them, she's probably having her afternoon nap right now.

I start feeling a little worried about Prim.

When Prim has feelings over something it usually means something.

* * *

Today we are visiting Dad's grave. It's right next to my Grandpa and my aunt's grave. We kind of have a spot in the cemetery reserved for our family which is weird. I don't want to be buried there. I want to be buried in a cemetery where I live. Maybe I don't get the choice.

I look into the back seat and Prim has her forehead resting against the cold glass, her eyes closed. She can't stand graveyards.

Mom pulls onto the gravel road. This whole car ride has been silent. I adjust the bouquet of flowers that is on my lap. It's filled with chrysanthemums, primroses and babies breaths. In shades of pinks, whites and yellows. Springtime colors on the drab, cold day. Prim asked for the primrose flowers to be added in while speed blinking her long lashes at the old lady at the flower department. The lady smiled and added them into the arrangement, she even left one out for Prim to keep.

Prim is holding the flower close to her chest, she could be asleep if you only glanced at her but she opens her eyes just a little every few seconds.

The car stops and we climb out. A metal gate covered in ivy and surrounded by wooden fences looms in front if us. The gates already open but no one is inside the desolate cemetery. This cemetery has no paths. Just dirt. No grass. Nothing. Just graves, headstones and benches here and there.

Some of the graves are from the eighteen hundreds or early nineteen hundreds. It's sad to say that most of the older graves are of small children. Mom told me once that a horrible sickness spread through this area and the children suffered the side-effects more than adults.

Dad's grave is near the back. We walk in silence. Prim sniffles but she isn't crying.

Finally we come to the grave.

_James Everdeen_

_He will be missed_

_7-18-1973 to 1-14-2011_

I lay the flowers at the base of the large headstone.

Then I look over at Grandpa's.

_Haymitch Everdeen_

_Lived life to the fullest_

_12-23-1945 to 5-26-2004_

If 'lived life to the fullest' means being a drunk then he lived life as full as full gets or whatever. I remember him being nice always giving me licorice. And that's it. Prim wasn't even alive when he died. She was in Mom's stomach still. I'm sure he was great but apparently her started drinking after Dad's sister Renee died in the eighties.

I don't know how she died. I've never asked Dad and I don't think Mom really knows. I'm sure Grandma, my Dad's mom, does. I wouldn't ask her in a million years, though. Grandma is the only one left in her family. Maybe bad luck is cursing my family.

_Renee Everdeen_

_Only the good die young_

_9-24-1978 to 9-24-1987_

That's clearly disturbing. 'Only the good die young.' That is scary actually. She was only nine. That makes it sad. She wasn't even double digits.

It must be awful for Grandma, now that I think about it. Outliving your entire family and being left completely alone. That's why she moved to Washington after Dad died. She must've realized that it was over. No one left. Except for us. But she couldn't move to LA. She grew up in Washington and might have a more hands to catch her. More familiar faces. Last time I saw her was over the summer. She wasn't as bright and cheery as I remembered. She smiled, but it was forced.

I take two flowers out of the bouquet and put them on Aunt Renee and Grandpa's headstones.

"Come on girls, let's go." Mom says stiffly. Prim grabs Mom's hand with tears streaming down her face.

I just keep my mouth shut and pretend to be looking at the large pine trees around the fence of the cemetery.

I didn't like this.

* * *

"We gotta stay up until midnight? Got it?" Mere tells us.

After dinner, we holed ourselves up inside the garage with snuggies and snacks. We put on Drop Dead Gorgeous because it's hilarious and cozied ourselves in beanbags. This year we've incorporated Prim who usually passes out by nine. Lindley begged to come down with us. We agreed but she was out by seven thirty so Beth and I carried her upstairs so Uncle Sean can put her to bed.

"I'm not falling asleep until three this morning." I say.

"Same here," Beth says.

"Prim how many bowls of candy are left." I ask.

"Um, three." Prim says from the pink beanbag.

"How much have you eaten?" Mere asks.

"Four bowls." Prim says as she pops another handful of our special candy concoction of skittles, tic-tacs, bottlecaps and nerds. We made it when Prim said she was a little sleepy. It's almost nine so we got to keep her awake.

"Can you still see straight?" I ask.

"Um... Sort of." Prim squints at the screen. I'm not sure of she should be watching this movie because there is some stuff in there that is pretty weird, but it's almost over.

"Elsie is being such a lame person." Beth says around a mouthful of popcorn.

"I know, why can't she be normal?" Mere sighs.

I smile. "Because she is a high-school."

"At least she's willing to come black-Friday shopping with us." Mere says.

"Only because she wants that stupid curling iron wand thing." Beth says with even more popcorn in her mouth.

"Well tomorrows Thanksgiving. And I am going to eat everything." I say.

* * *

**I WAS AT CHUCK E. CHEESE WITH MY BROTHER SINCE IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY AND WE WERE PLAYING THIS RACING GAME AND HE WAS SITTING ON MY LAP STEERING AND I WAS PUSHING THE PEDALS BECAUSE HE'S TOO SHORT AND I FELT SOMEONE WATCHING OVER MY SHOULDER AND I LOOKED OVER AND IT WAS CHUCK E. CHEESE THE DEMENTED RAT PERSON IN THE COSTUME AND I FREAKED OUT BECAUSE I WASN'T EXPECTING HIM TO BE THAT CLOSE TO MY FACE AND I SCREAMED "OH MY GODDD!" AND HE LIKE JUMPED TEN FEET IN THE AIR. THEN HE WALKED AWAY WITH HIS HANDS UP LIKE 'I'M DONE, THIS LITTLE FREAKSHOW DUMB STUPID BLOB OF NOTHING. I NEED A BETTER JOB BECAUSE I WAS FREAKING STALKING UP ON A LITTLE GIRL AND HER LITTLE BROTHER PRETENDING TO DRIVE A CAR' THAT LITTLE WEIRDO, LEAVE ME ALONE! HIS FACE WAS LITERALLY TWO FREAKING INCHES FROM MINE! GO. AWAY. PLEASE. CAN. YOU. NOT.**

**SORRY... SOMEBODY NEEDED TO KNOW...**

**OKAY REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE UNTIL NOVEMBER!**


	23. Thanksgiving

**OKAY HAI. I HAVE DECIDED THAT SINCE I AM EXTREAMLY BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS, AND I LOVE THIS FANFIC INSTEAD I WILL POST CHAPTERS EVERY TUESDAY :) SO NO SEASON PREMIERE.**

**I OWN NOTHING, YA GOT THAT?**

* * *

All though Grandma hasn't even started with the turkey, we set the table early. Make it special with two forks and two spoons and one plate for normal food, one for salad and a bowl for soup. By the time we're done, it looks like something out of Mom's Better Homes and Living magazine.

I go upstairs to my room when my phone buzzes.

_'Is this Katniss?'_

I don't know who this is, it's an unfamiliar number.

I hesitate before texting back. _'Yes. Who is this?'_

After about five second the phone buzzes again and the message pops up. _'Peeta Mellark. Johanna gave me your number.'_

My other hand not holding the phone turns into a fist. Seriously?

I play it cool. _'Okay.'_

He doesn't text me back, praise the Lord, Hallelujah. Because seriously. What would I even say to him? Oh, hi. how's your thanksgiving? No, I don't want to sound like a dork.

I'm about to set down my phone when it buzzes again. I quickly pick it up. It's Madge. Darn, I thought it was Peeta. I mean, um, good. If it was Peeta I'd have nothing to say to him...

_'Happy Thanksgiving!'_

I text back the same thing because I want to play Mario Brothers downstairs.

I always win at Mario Brothers.

* * *

I make the mistake of taking my phone down with me.

"Oh! Can I play Angry Birds! Please!" Lindley blinks her eyes at me and gives me the puppy face. Ugh.

"Sure." I hand I to her and she giggles excitedly.

I grab a controller and get in on the game. Prim's getting really good.

I hear Lindley giggling more than usual. I turn and she isn't swiping how you normally should she's pressing down on the touch screen as if she was texting.

"Lindley, what are you doing?" I ask. She smiles and hands me my phone. She was in fact texting someone. A certain someone. Peeta.

_'wewwwrdfgydsyyujn'_

Peeta texted back, _'?'_

Then Lindley texted him, _'hu thus us lundlry'_

I look over at Lindley before continuing reading. She's smiling. "Daddy taught me how to text. I'm pretty good, huh?"

I just nod and stare back at the screen.

_'Who's that?'_

_'mr my nane us lundrylly'_

I can't even read what she is saying but I get along the lines. I quickly text him back.

_'Sorry, that was my little cousin. :/'_

He texts me back a few seconds later.

_'It's okay. Happy Thanksgiving. :)'_

I smile and text back, _'Happy Thanksgiving.'_

"Ooh, Kitty's smiling at the screen. Is it your boyfriend?" Beth says laughing.

"Um, no..." I cough.

"No, no. Smiles like that are very rare from you, Kat." Mere smiles mischievously.

"What? I smile like this all the time." I say rolling my eyes.

Beth and Mere look at each other. "Denial." They say in unison.

"I know who it is." Prim smiles. "It's Peeetaaa" She says prolonging the vowels.

"Peeta? What kind of name is that?" Beth asks.

"It's a nickname." I mumble, remembering what I overheard him saying one time. "And I don't like him."

"Beth, there was something very, _very _wrong with that last part." Mere says, raising her eyebrows.

"You mean the 'I don't like him' part?" Beth asks.

"Really! I don't." I exclaim.

Mere and Beth turn to Prim. "What does he look like?" They ask.

"Hmm. Blonde curly hair, he has blue eyes and he has a nice face, too." Prim says watching me with a devious smile.

I groan. "Guys this is ridiculous."

"Whatever you say," Beth says and continues playing.

I don't like him. It's true. Or is it? Wait what?!

* * *

We all sit down at the large table and I'm almost drooling over the delicious food.

We go around saying what we're thankful for.

"My family," and "Being here with all this food," is what is said by almost everyone.

"Alright. Who wants to pray?" Grandma asks and Lindley waves her hand in the air. "Okay, Lindley."

She stands up on top of her chair and closes her eyes and folds her hands. "Dear Lord, thank you for this day. Thank you for all our blessing. Thank you for taking care of us and watching us to make sure we're okay. Thank you for all the yummy food. Thank you for Daddy and Mommy and Grammy and Papa. Thank you for my Aunt and Uncles and my cousins. 'Cause they're all really nice. Thank you for letting me get a baby brother or sister because I wanna be a big sissy."

I smile a little. Hearing little kids pray is so adorable.

"And, um... Bless Jesus and thanks for getting the holes in your hands and being on a cross for us so we can go up to heaven. In Jesus the Christ name, Amen."

Everyone claps because Lindley is a little kid and needs applause I guess.

We all get big amounts of everything.

Thanksgiving is definitely my favorite day.

* * *

**YAH! LEZ GET DES PARTAY STARTED RIGHT!**

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	24. I Don't Even Know

**HEY. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER :/ BUT I'M HERE NOW. :D**

**I'M WATCHING THE CORSPE BRIDE... JUST WHAT? OKAY. ENOUGH OF ME TALKING. HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER.**

**(OH AND IF YA DIDN'T KNOW, I PUT LINKS IN MY BIO TO WHAT ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY LOOK LIKE IN MY IMAGINATION.)**

**I SERIOUSLY DON'T OWN A THING.**

* * *

Saying goodbye to everyone makes me sad. I hug everyone, even Elsie who has gone back to her normal bratty self.

"Why'd we even bother coming here? It was a total waste of time." She says to Aunt Suzan. "This is so retarded. You know I had to study for that science test. Now I'm going to fail and it'll be all your fault. God, Mom. I hate you so much."

Aunt Suzan ignores her and helps Uncle Warren load their mini van.

I make a face at Beth and Mere behind Elsie's back. They make annoyed faces back then quickly straighten up when Aunt Susan turns around. "Alrighty then. We're finished. Come on girls. It's a four hour trip back to Sacramento."

I hug Mere and Beth again and we promise to text or call each other ASAP.

I go back onto the porch with everyone that's left and wave as their car disappears down the long driveway. I go back inside.

Uncle Sean and Mom are talking inside. Mom looks frustrated and Uncle Sean looks really desperate.

"Please, Sarah. Just a week or two. Just so we can get settled. Please?" He begs.

"Sean. You've done things like this before. 'Oh just a week.' or 'I promise I'll come back' then I'm stuck with whatever you leave with me. Now your own daughter?" Mom seethes.

Uncle Sean sighs. "I would never, ever leave my daughter. Ever. I'll come back. I will."

I know I shouldn't be listening so I go back out on the porch with Grandma, Grandpa Lindley and Prim. It feels so empty here without all my cousins.

A few minutes later, Mom and Uncle Sean come back out. "Lindley? How would you like to stay with Aunt Sarah for awhile?"

Lindley thinks for a moment. "Stay with Aunt Susan? And Katniss and Prim, too?"

"Of course." He says.

"Okay." Lindley smiles.

Mom looks over at Uncle Sean. "Just while we're house-hunting. I promise." Uncle Sean tells her.

So I guess Lindley will be with us.

* * *

It takes forever, but we get home. It has that weird empty feel. Mom pulls out Prim's trundle bed so Lindley has a place to sleep. I check out my window and see Madge is home. She literally jumps in the air with excitement when she sees me.

"Katniss!" I hear her muffled shout through my closed window.

She writes something on her paper and holds it up. _How was it?_

_A lot of fun. _I write back.

* * *

Lindley is home-schooled so we just put her in day-care with a stack of little work-sheets on adding two plus two and spelling cat.

I take Prim to her school then go to my own. Johanna hugs me first.

"I got a new straightener, one million times better than the old one." She says happily. We go sit at our table and I notice Glimmer and Cashmere glaring at us like usual.

"What a little brat, she's always looking at us like that." Clove says and scowls back at them. Foxface sticks out her tongue.

Johanna's little sister, Lauren chooses the wrong moment to walk in front of Glimmer and Cashmere's table. Glimmer sticks her leg out and Lauren walks right into it and trips. Even though it wasn't me, it's the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen.

Johanna stands straight up her brown eyes have gone almost black. She bolts over and grabs Glimmer by the collar of her shirt and lifts her almost two feet of the ground.

Our group rushes over. "Stop!" We shout.

Madge and Foxface help Lauren up and Clove and I stand on either side of Johanna, not exactly sure what to do.

Johanna is shouting at Glimmer some not very nice things. Glimmer is almost crying. Cashmere is still sitting down and looking shocked.

"That is my sister! You don't mess with my family, ever! You touch any of my sisters again and you die! You hear me? Die!" Johanna is still holding Glimmer up. I didn't know she was so strong.

"Johanna, put her down. You don't want to get in trouble. Come on." I pull at her arm. Johanna ignores me.

I look at Clove behind Johanna's back. "What are we going to do?" I mouth.

"I don't know." Clove mouths back.

"Excuse me, ladies."

I stop and turn slowly. Principal Snow is standing a few feet away, his arms crossed and he looks ticked.

"To my office. All of you."

* * *

**AHH! OKAY, I WILL UPDATE SOON. I'M TRYING TO NOT BE SO BUSY BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S MY PARENTS!**

**IN CASE YOU FORGOT, GO CHECK OUT WHAT I THINK THE PEOPLE FOM THIS STORY LOOK LIKE! IT'S ALL IN MY BIO! ;)**

**REVIEW IF YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON.**


End file.
